Gifted
by Shino45
Summary: boyxboy Alibaba lost his parents when he was ten and after that he has been living all by himself. He doesn t try to interact much with people because of his strange ability. His life was anything but ordinary but when he thought things wouldn t change a man appears who seemed to know his parents and gives him a card with info about a school for gifted kids with abilities like that
1. Unique Academy

**Title : Gifted**

**Main Pairing : Unsure**

**Pairings Various**

**BoyxBoy**

* * *

_Alibaba lost his parents when he was ten and after that he has been living all by himself. He doesn`t try to interact much with people because of his strange ability. His life was anything but ordinary but when he thought things wouldn`t change a man appears who seemed to know his parents and gives him a card with info about a school for gifted kids with abilities like that. What lies for the Blond in this school called Unique Academy._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Unique Academy**

* * *

For some people a normal day is waking up, going to work or even some go to school. They greet their friends and family and enjoy what they are going to plan for the day or even for the weekend. That`s a normal day for a normal person. A certain blond watches as the normal people walk by every day and enjoy their normal life. Sometimes the blond wished that he could be like all those people who were normal. Alibaba Saluja was normal until the day he was born in this world. The boy was mistreated at school because of his strange abilities. He was sadness by the cold shoulders from everybody but that depression didn`t bother him much because he had his beloved parents with him. That was until the day they passed away without a warning and the boy had to try to live on without them by his side.

"Nyaa." Alibaba woke up from the sound of his black cat. The blond opened his eyes and saw the ceiling. He was floating very close to the ceiling.

"Not again." He thought. It happened to the blond every day. Without knowing that he was doing, he was doing it. He was floating up in the air. The blond quickly grabbed something that able him to get down to the floor. He was glad he was the only person living here in this old shrine that his parents had left him before they died. He was also happy it wasn't close to most people, he was sure if he had neighbors, they would think he was strange because of his strange ability.

"Nyaa!" The cat cried out.

"I got it." Alibaba said as he headed to the kitchen and pour some cat food into the cat bowl. The blond then put some bread on the toaster and took out some butter and jam from the fridge.

The blond turned the television on. The weather channel was showing this week's weather. A sight left the blond.

"Looks like it going rain." The rainy days are Alibaba's worse day since those day he always seem to have bad luck, whether it's his strange ability or bumping into people he wouldn't want to meet.

Suddenly Alibaba heard the shrine bell ring. The blond hadn't heard the bell ring since he was ten years old. Alibaba was going to check it out but before he did that he had change and put some heavy weight inside the shoes he was wearing so he doesn't fly somewhere or into someone. The blond walked outside to the entrance where the bell was, there Alibaba saw an unfamiliar man standing there.

"Can I help you?" The blond asked. The blond looked up at the man, he didn't look that older than him. The man had dark-blue long hair which he wore in a long messy braid with several wavy locks falling over his shoulders and sapphire eyes. The man looked at the blond when he heard his voice.

"You look like her." The man thought. I thought a couple lived here."

"You probably mean my parents." Alibaba said scratching his head.

"You're their son." The man said. No wonder you looked like her." The man seemed happy to know who the blond was. Where are your parents?"

"They died eight years ago." The blond spoke. He hadn't said those lines for a long time now. It still pained him to say those words. He knew the next words that were going to come from this man's mouth; it was the same with the rest of the people he had to tell it too.

"I see." The man said. I'm glad I was able to meet their son." The blond was shocked that the man didn't say the same things as the others.

"Is something wrong?" The man asked when he saw the look on Alibaba's face.

"I thought you would do like the rest did, tell me how sorry they feel." Alibaba said.

"I wouldn't say that since I know it's a touching subject and it makes you feel sadder if I did say that." The man was surprising the blond so much. He was different from most people he knew.

"By the way I'm Solomon." The man took his hand out to Alibaba. Alibaba looked at the hand that Solomon extended. The blond realize that he could trust this man. Alibaba took his hand.

"What is your name young man?" Solomon asked.

"It's Saluja Alibaba." The man smiled at the blond. Alibaba then felt something in his hand after he let go of the man. What's this?"

"It's a card to get into school for special students with wonderful abilities." He smiled. IF you attend there everything will be paid for." Solomon said and walked away from the blond. Alibaba looked at the card then back to where the figure was but the man was gone.

"Does he know about my strange ability?" Then a thought accord to the blond.

"Did he say wonderful abilities?"

Alibaba's eyes went back to the card.

You are accepted at Unique Academy for students with unique abilities and powers

"Is this for real?" The blond thought, questioning the card in his hand.

The blond put the card in his pant pocket and headed back inside.

"Tono." Alibaba called his cat. The blond saw that Tono had finished his meal. Alibaba walked the living room and saw Tono lying on the sofa and was sleeping.

* * *

"Sin, we got a new request." A man with short white hair and black eyes, also has freckles around his nose entered the office with a paper in his hands.

"A new student." The man called Sin said. Sin or Sinbad is the chairman of Unique Academy. He has golden eyes and very long, purple hair tied in a ponytail. Sinbad was shocked since it was strange to have a new student in the middle of the year. Are you sure about it, Jafar?"

"I am." Jafar replied. It arrived this morning." Jafar handed the paper to Sinbad and he looked it over. There on the sheet was a picture of a blond with his hair clipped on the side with some hair pins.

"He's cute." Sinbad said with a happy face.

"That's not the point." Jafar said annoyed by his best friend's comment.

"He looks familiar." Sin said.

"I thought so too." Jafar said.

**Saluja Alibaba**

**Age Eighteen turning nineteen this year.**

**He lives alone in an old shrine. He started living there after the death of his parents. He has no other family members expect a cat called Tono.**

**He stopped interacting with people from the outside.**

**Ability: Uncertain.**

"Huh, what does it mean ability is uncertain?" Sinbad looked at Jafar since he couldn't figure it out.

"Don't ask me." Jafar replied. Even Jafar didn't know about it.

"The head probably sent this in today." Sinbad thought. He then put the sheet of paper on his desk and took out a book from a drawer and flipped through it.

"The only room available is the one is south wing." Sin said with a depressed look on his face.

"Such a boy to go where those devils are."

"Can't be helped and I'm sure the boy can take care of himself." Jafar said.

* * *

Alibaba decided lay down in his bed. He didn't want to go outside since it was going to rain and he didn't want to get in any kind of trouble. He then remembers the card that man had given him. He stared at it for a while.

"Maybe I should go there." The blond thought. There might be people like me."

"Nyaa." Alibaba realize that Tono had jumped onto of him and was lying there comfortably.

"When did you get here?" The blond then realize if he went he needed to take Tono with him since there was nobody he knew to take care of him, not anybody close anyway. Plus Solomon had said that everything will be paid for."

The blond looked at the address of where the school was. It was far from where he lived so he had to stay at the dorm there.

"Do you think I'll be able to make friends?" Alibaba asked Tono but no reply came since Tono was sleeping on his lap.

The blond thought about when he was younger and went to school. The kids his age was calling him weird, strange because he had the ability to fly. The thing was he couldn't control where he flew and always bumped into people. The adults even gave them a mean look.

_"Mama, why am I different from the others?" Alibaba had asked this before to his mother, His mother gave a boy a warm smile that warmed the sadness in Alibaba away._

_"Alibaba, you're special and its part of you that makes you." His mother replied._

_"That's right." His father said. It's what makes you our son?" His father smiled. Alibaba was sad because of all the mean things they say at school but it didn't bother him much anymore since he had his parents who loved him just the way he was._

"You two said I was special." Alibaba said patting Tono. Am I really special?" The blond's eyes slowly closed and he drifted to sleep.

* * *

**BAM!**

"Yamraiha?" Sin looked surprised when the woman walked into his office with an angry expression on her face. Yamraiha is a woman with large breasts and blue medium-length hair.

"Is something the matter?" Sin asked.

"I can't teach those brats." Yamraiha said. How dare they make fun of me?"

"Hasn't this happen many times before?" Sin thought. Sin could barely forget that she comes to his office every single day and says the same thing but she always manage to go back and teach her class.

"Why am I teaching them anymore?"

Sin knew the reason why she would say such things. The class she was teaching had the Head boss's children and they aren't really nice to anybody including females.

"Those brats don't know how to respect their elders." Sin could see the anger rising from Yamraiha. He really couldn't clam the woman down. Then he remembered something that would make the woman happy.

"There's going to be a new student for your class." Sin said.

"It better not be another trouble maker." Sin then showed her the sheet of paper with the details of the boy. Yamraiha stared at the picture of the blond, her anger face turned into something sweet.

"He's looks so cute." She said.

"I know." Sins said since he couldn't deny that the boy did look cute.

"He looks like somebody." Yamraiha said.

"You also think so." Sin said. The boy looks familiar but I can't remember where I saw him before.

"But, are you sure this boy has a gift like the rest of these students here?" Yamraiha said pointing at the last thing on the sheet of paper.

"I'm not sure but it was the head that sent it?" Sin said.

"Alrightly, I'm off." Yamraiha said slamming the door behind as she left.

"Can't she shut it nicely?"

After Yamraiha had left Sin could finally relax.

"If only Sharrkan didn't break his arm then she wouldn't bother to cry to me every time something happen in the class."

"Sin, I got you coffee." Jafar said entering the room with two cup of coffee in his hands. He placed one on Sin's desk and another one he held onto it. I saw Yamraiha on the way here."

"She was here." Sin said.

"Did she complain about the students again?" Jafar said after slipped the mug to his mouth.

"Yea, it's not her that doesn't respect her but still she complains." Sin then took the mug and slipped the coffee.

"Doesn't that new student have one of his classes in Yamraiha's class?" Jafar asked. I'm a bit worried about him since he won't know anything and he will be in that class."

"I am too but the other classes are already full." Sin said. I would have him in a normal class without those trouble makers, not mention his room is in the same are as theirs too."

"Things will work out somehow." Jafar said.

"I find it strange that why he's coming in the middle of the year?" Sin looked at Jafar and Jafar knew exactly what Sin wanted to do.

"You do that." Jafar said. He didn't want to be in Sin's crazy plans.

"Come on." Sin begged. I really want to know about this new student." Jafar could see the sparkle in the older man's face. Jafar wished that Sin would act his age and act like a real principle for once.

"Fine." Jafar said finally giving in.

* * *

**BAM!**

"Sinbad!" Both Sin and Jafar looked at who arrived.

"Drakon." Sin said. Drakon has long dark green hair, cropped short around his face, amber eyes, and a single hanging earring on his left ear.

"What is it?" Sin asked.

"I'm leaving early due to some issues." Drakon said.

"Is that issue something to do with some students?" Sin said. This had also happened before.

"If you know then don't ask." Drakon said slamming the door behind him as he left.

* * *

**BAM!**

"Sinbad!" The door once again opened with few students standing there.

"Can't you guys treat me like a chairman?" Sin wondered why even the students didn't talk to him like he was in charge.

"Can't you do something about science club?" Olba asked. Olba has hair on the right side of his head and wears it braided. He wears less of his hair in a ponytail, letting most of it flow down.

"What did they do?" Sin asked.

"They keep on blowing up their room and we always have to share with them." Olba looked annoyed as he explained.

"We want them to get out!" The other students that came with Olba said.

"I'll try." Sin said.

"Then we are off." Olba said with his crew falling behind him and slammed the door shut as they left.

"Why can't they just close the door gently?" Sin yelled. My poor door."

"Sin, your coffee is getting cold." Jafar said. Because of people coming and going Sin only had one slip from his coffee and now it was gone cold to even drink it.

"I need a damn vacation."

"You can't do that now since you're the chairman," Jafar said ruining his idea of getting a break around here. He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Alibaba was starting to pack things up. He looked online and found a bus went to Unique Academy and it takes around two hours to get there. He didn't like bus rides, it always made them sick. That's why he always walked to places nearby but now he didn't have a choice. While packing the blond didn't realize the time and it was getting dark out.

"I should start making dinner." He thought. H hurried to the kitchen and made curry chicken for himself. He then poured food for Tono. They both started eating their meals.

"Tono, you have to behave when we get there." Alibaba said. I don't know if pets are allowed but I have to hide you if pets aren't allowed.

"Nyaa!" The cat meowed loud telling the blond he would be good.

* * *

**The main pairing will be decided depending how the story will go.**


	2. Arrival

**Title : Gifted**

**Main Pairing : Unsure**

**Pairings Various**

**BoyxBoy**

* * *

**HaPPy2901**

**Guest **

**thanks for the reviews**

* * *

** Chapter 2 : Arrival  
**

* * *

"Wake up, young man." Alibaba woke up from the sound of a driver's voice. He was shaking the blond to wake up. The blond's golden eyes shot open and stared up at the man who was trying to wake him up. The blond took out one of his earphone on his ears to listen to the man.

"We arrived at your stop." The man said. Alibaba got up and fixed himself up and looked around and saw there was nobody on the bus anymore beside him and the driver.

"Where is everybody?" Alibaba asked.

"They already got off their stop." The driver said. Alibaba pulled his bag over him and Tono poke his face out and Alibaba started getting off the bus.

"Thank you." The blond bowed and walked away from the bus.

* * *

While walking the blond realize that it was already night fall. I thought we were going to arrive in the morning." The blond unzipped his bag wider so Tono could see the outside.

"Meow." He gave a yawn. She was tired from the long bus ride. The bus ride was also made the blond sick from way the bus moved so much.

"I am never getting on another bus again." Alibaba said as he held onto a tree that was nearby. He couldn't walk right so he thought he should rest just for a bit. Who the hell invented vehicles with wheels?"

After Alibaba had rested for a bit, he started walking again. He was looking at the map for the academy that he would be attending. After he agreed to attend the school a letter was sent to him the next day. The card contends information of his class room and dorm, also about who would be teaching him. He thought the moment he would arrive at school that he would get these things.

"Was the sky always this dark?" Alibaba thought as he looked up at the sky. The blond put his headphones back in his ear and started playing the music on his phone. He started following the map. Finally he saw a road that led to a forest and on the far end he saw what looked like a building.

"That must be the academy."

Alibaba then saw across the academy was the dorm he was going to stay in. It was nigh time so he suddenly to go to the dorm.

Alibaba finally arrived at the entrance of the dorm. He entered building, when he walked in there was nobody there. It was quiet; it was a bit creepy since there wasn't a single light on.

"I've been waiting for you." A boy pops out of nowhere from the counter. The boy had a similar look from the man he had met before. The boy had medium long blue hair and bangs that stop at his eyes. He also has blue eyes and a long, thin braid that extends down to his back. The room suddenly brighten up. The boy then handed the blond a book, what looked like a check in room. Alibaba took the guest book and opened it and signed in his name in it. After finishing writing his name the boy took the book from the blond. Just then Alibaba saw the boy had sallow in darkness and disappearing.

"Who are you?" A man had appeared from the stairs that led upstairs and notice Alibaba standing in the counter. Are you the new student?" Alibaba nodded his head in agreement.

"You creeped me out since your were standing there alone." The man walked closer to Alibaba and took out his hand.

"I'm Sinbad the chairman of Unique Academy." He smiled. I thought you were coming this morning."

"I don't know." Alibaba replied. He didn't know that he was supposed to arrive in the morning.

"I'll show you to the dorm room." Sinbad said as he walked away. The blond followed the chairman upstairs. They had been walking for a while but the blond didn't mind.

"You will be staying in the south wing." Sin said. The dorm is divided into four wings and you will be in the south.

When Alibaba arrived at the dorm hall, he felt like it was different from the other dorm they had passed. It looked a bit messy as well.

"You're room around here somewhere." Sin said.

"I know which my room is?" Alibaba took out the card that had the number of the room that he had been given.

"I'll see you around then." Sin turned around to leave. And be careful." Alibaba didn't know what the chairman ment.

As the blond walked into his room, he looked around. It was pretty big for one person to stay in. Alibaba took Tono out of his bag and let him walk around. The blond took the headphones and put it on the table with his phone. Alibaba then looked at his watch.

"It's past ten already." A yawn came out of the blond's mouth. I better get some rest." He headed to his room and Tono followed him. Alibaba took out Tono's bed and he slept in it, and then Alibaba fell on his bed and he was about to close his eyes when he heard noises, maybe from the next room. He wasn't sure but they were making a lot of noises.

"I wonder what they are doing this late." The blond thought. Alibaba's eyes slowly closed and drifted off to sleep. Alibaba was a light sleeper so noises don't bother him when he is asleep. He could fall asleep almost anywhere.

* * *

"Sin, where were you?" Jafar asked when he saw Sin come into the dining room.

"I was just showing the dorm to the new student." Sin said.

"Oh, he already arrived." Jafar said.

"Yea he did, but I thought he was going to come this morning and he's a bit strange." Sin said. When he saw the blond standing there on the counter, it looked like he was talking to someone but there was nobody there.

"What do you mean strange?" Jafar asked.

"I don't know how to explain this." Sin said. Sin then told Jafar what had happened when he met the boy and he was standing in the counter. That's not all and he's eyes didn't seem to have any light in them."

"Maybe you didn't see right since it was dark." Jafar said. Is he the same as the picture?"

"I guess but in the picture he was smiling." Sin's stomach then started to growl.

"Look like you're hungry." Jafar then took some food out and placed it in front of the purple-haired man. Sin then started digging into the food like he was some wild animal.

"Sometimes I wonder who the students are." Jafar sighed. He could never get used to his friend's eating habit. Did you warn the boy about them?"

"I told him to be careful." Sin said. I'm sure he got the message."

"Are you stupid?" Jafar couldn't believe this man. You didn't explain to him well enough. What if something bad happens to him?" Jafar was starting to get worried; it was just one innocent boy with those demons.

"Don't worry too much." Sin said. He's a man he can handle himself." I thought by meeting him first I might be able to find out what his gift was but I couldn't figure out anything."

"It won't be long before we know." Jafar said.

"Also the boy came prepared." Sin said.

"What do you mean?" Jafar asked.

"He already knew which room was his." Sin said. He had a card with all the information he needed." Sin was still thinking about when the boy took out the card with the room number but his eyes went to the rest that was inside the card. I wonder who gave him the information."

* * *

Bright and early the next day Alibaba had woken up. He felt something heavy and saw it was Tono, he was lying on his stomach. The blond got out of the bed and went to the mirror in his room. He looked at himself. He was wearing the exact same thing he was wearing yesterday, he didn't bother to take his shoes off either. He was so tired that he didn't bother to change into his sleep wear.

"Meow." Tono meowed.

"Are you hungry?" Alibaba asked. The blond headed to the kitchen and poured some cat food for him and then he went to the washroom and brushed his teeth and washed his face. The blond then went back to his room and changed into something the uniform that somebody had sent him the day before he left for Unique Academy. The uniform was a white inside shirt with a red tie and a black blazer and black pants. Alibaba didn't like pants that long so he the right side up to his knees and left the other the same. The blond then clipped his hair to the side.

"Meow." Tono entered the room and watched as the blond dressed up.

"How do I look?" Alibaba asked looking at Tono.

"Meow." Tono smiled.

"I have to leave now, be good while I'm gone." Alibaba walked toward the door and headed toward the school he would be attending. On the way there he couldn't help but look around the garden, there were lots of flowers and trees.

"Look out!" Alibaba heard a voice call out. The blond looked around to see where the voice was coming from. He finally manages to find it and a pink-haired boy fell on him.

"Ouch." There was a boy in top of him and he was really heavy.

"Can you get off?" Alibaba asked nicely. You're really heavy." The pink-haired boy got off from the blond. Alibaba then looked up at the boy that jumped from the tree. The boy had long pink hair, short in the back and has three braids on his fringe, and pink eyes.

"You know it really rude to call somebody heavy." The pink-haired boy said. The pinkette looked at the blond for a while without looking away. I haven't seen you around here before."

"I'm a new student starting today." Alibaba said.

"Ah, so you're him." The pinkette said. The way the boy said sounded to Alibaba like he knew that Alibaba was coming.

"I hope we get along well." He grinned and Alibaba swore he saw a hint of smile that could just kill you. The pinkette walked away and headed toward the school.

"Usually people would help the one that are on the ground." Alibaba thought.

* * *

Alibaba entered the building. The school was huge, not just the outside but the inside too. The blond had never seen a school like this before. Well he hadn't gone to many schools that he could remember them being huge.

"My first class is with somebody called Yamraiha." He read that was in the card. First I have to go see the chairman. Alibaba followed everything that was told in the card. He followed the directions on the card to the chairman's office. He was now standing in front of the door.

"It must be the same person from yesterday." Alibaba thought.

"Can I help you?" Alibaba turned and saw an older man standing beside him. He looked way older so Alibaba assumed this person was a teacher or something along the lines.

"I'm the new student and I was told to see the chairman when I start today."

"That's right." The man said. Alibaba right." He opened the door without knocking and the man gesture the blond to enter with him. There the man from yesterday was but he seemed a bit different since he was sleeping on his desk.

"Excuse me for a second." The man walked closed to where Sinbad was and did the something impossible and that was kicked the man out of his desk.

"Jafar, what was that for?" Sin was in pain from the kick his dear friend had given him.

"The new student is here." Sin straightens himself up and looked across where the blond from yesterday stood.

"Are you really the chairman?" Alibaba asked in disappointed.

"I am." Sin said. Alibaba, I will take you to your class."

"I know where my class is?" Both were shocked from his words. It was written in the cards. Alibaba then thought it was strange they were calling his name like it was normal.

"Even so as chairman I have to take you there." Sin said getting up from his seat. Jafar, take care of things for me."

Sinbad walked to where Alibaba was and told the blond to follow him. They arrived in the class where the Alibaba would be attending his first class. The blond noticed that the chairman took a deep breath before knocking the door. A woman opened the door and told the class to be quiet but it was still nosy. The woman closed the door behind her and looked at the blond that was with Sinbad.

"You must be the new student." The woman smiled sweetly and took Alibaba's hand and shook it gently. I'm Yamraiha."

"Take care of him for me." Sin said as he left the two alone.

"Come in when I say you're name?" Yamraiha said as she opened the door and walked back inside the room.

"Be quiet!" Yamraiha yelled. We have a new student." Suddenly the mention of new student made the class quiet.

"Come in Alibaba." Yamraiha said nicely. Alibaba opened the door and entered the room. Alibaba could see that everybody was staring at him. Suddenly a familiar face from this morning caught his eyes.

"It's that guy from this morning." Alibaba thought. The pinkette stared back at Alibaba but then the blond noticed a bunch of others staring at him as well.

"Why aren't some of students wearing any uniform?" Alibaba thought.

"This is Saluja Alibaba and he will be attending class with us." Yamraiha said. The blue-haired woman looked around to find a seat for the blond but she couldn't find a good place since all of students were bad news.

"Why don't you let him seat beside me?" A black-haired boy pointed to the seat beside him. The boy had read Yamraiha mind before she could say anything out loud.

"I guess I have no choice." Yamraiha thought and told the blond to take his seat.

While walking down to his seat, Alibaba felt a very bad feeling since everybody was staring at him without looking away. But the blond didn't mind it much and acted like everything was normal. Alibaba finally made it to his seat.

"So this is the boy you met this morning, Kouha." The raven that sat beside Alibaba said. What's your name again?"

"I'm Saluja Alibaba."

"Well, I'm Judal and you already met Ren Kouha." Judal said. Judal was staring at Alibaba like he some prey and the blond could feel from behind that Kouha was staring at him two.


	3. Encounters

**Title : Gifted**

**Main Pairing : Unsure**

**Pairings Various**

**BoyxBoy**

* * *

**HaPPy2901 - More about Aladdin will be know on later chapters. thanks for reviewing**

* * *

**Chapter 3 :Encounters**

* * *

Alibaba had rushed out of his classroom after a troublesome first day. He was walking through the field of flowers

"Hey, what are you doing?" A girl with pink eyes and long, dark pink hair, which is pinned up called to the blond when she spotted her stepping on one of the flowers in the field.

"S-sorry!" Alibaba quickly moved aside from the flower he had stepped on. He didn't realize he had stepped on a flower when he was walking through the field.

"Y-You're… The pink-haired girl stared at the boy, he looked familiar. The girl then realizes this boy was the new student that had just transferred to the school. She quickly turned away from the blond. I heard that you're in Miss. Yamraiha's class."

"That's right." Alibaba replied. The girl was still facing the other way, he didn't know why she was, and maybe she didn't like seeing him or something.

"Here." Alibaba handed her a crown flower that he had just made. Sorry I stomped all over your flowers." The girl turns around and sees the crown flower. Alibaba puts one hand to his the right side of his head. Here…as apology… The girl takes both her hands out and Alibaba drops the crow flower to her open hands.

"How do I wear this? The pinkette asked.

"Uh, this thing?" Alibaba looked a bit surprised by her. Um…you take this, and pass through the ring, and… The blond explained every detail to the pinkette.

"By the way my name is Saluja Alibaba." The blond introduced himself.

"I'm Ren Kougyoku." The girl said right after Alibaba had finished. When Alibaba heard the girl say her last name he felt a bit of a shiver.

"She has the same last name as him." He thought.

"Are you related to Kouha-san?" Alibaba asked.

"I am." Kougyoku said. I am also related to Judal since he is our cousin." Kougyoku then explained to the blond that she knew they were in Alibaba's class and a lot of troublesome kids are in his class and there was another class.

"Another class." Alibaba said.

"That class has another brother of mine." She said.

"How many are there?" Alibaba wondered.

"Can I ask you something?" Kougyoku asked.

"What is it?"

"How did you get that bruise on your right cheek?" Kougyoku asked staring at Alibaba's right cheek. The blond touched where the bruise mark was.

_**Morning time**_

_Yamraiha had gotten a meeting so she had to leave the class. The moment she left the blond felt a dangerous aura surrounding him._

_"So, Alibaba-chan." Kouha spoke with a smile on his face but the blond felt nervous when he looked up at the pinkette. What is your ability?"_

_Alibaba didn't want to tell them their ability and especially show them. He couldn't control it so he stayed to keep quiet._

_"Are you listening?" Judal yelled. He couldn't stand people who didn't listen._

_"I don't know." Alibaba said. Indeed he did but he didn't want anybody to know._

_"It's unlucky for you to be in such a class.' Kouha said. He looked around and everybody else agreed with him. Kouha knew what he ment, everybody here looked a bit dangerous, and looks could kill._

_"Alibaba, was it." Judal lifted the boy's chin and fear appeared in his eyes. Judal couldn't help but smirk at the helpless boy. Alibaba couldn't take it anymore so he pushed the raven away. When he did all eyes were on him._

_"He just pushed Judal-san." One spoke._

_"He didn't just do that." Another said._

_"Doesn't he know who he is dealing with?" Another spoke._

_"What do you think you just did?" Judal glared at the blond. The blond didn't mind, he was kind of used to people like him but the raven was abit different._

_"I don't need you bossing me around!" Alibaba yelled. The whole room was quiet and just watched as the scene. Alibaba was surprsied himself, he has never spoken out how he felt._

_Suddenly a punch landed on the blond's face, he didn't even see the punch coming toward him.. The blond fell on the floor from the in pact of the punch. The blond stared at the angry face of the raven who had just punched him._

_"I don't like people like you, who don't listen." Judal said._

_Suddenly the bell rang and Alibaba rushed out the room. He was glad that the bell rang._

"I fell down some stairs and landed on my face." Alibaba lied. He couldn't say he was punched by her cousin.

"You mustive fallen hard since that bruise doesn't look like a good one." Kougyoku said. You should hurry and go to infirmay."

"Yea, I'll do that." Alibaba said.

* * *

As the blond said he headed toward the infirmary but he didn't know where it was, that was the only that card didn't tell him. Alibaba looked around if the infirmay was any of the doors that he was passing but it wasn't.

"Ouch." Alibaba looked and saw a girl with short red hair and red eyes and saw that she had dropped some sheets of paper on the floor. Alibaba bent down and started helping the girl pick up the fallen papers.

"Thank you." The girl spoke. Her voice was low but the blond heard it loud. After picking up all the papers the blond looked around again.

"Is something wrong?" The red-haired asked.

"Yea, do you know where the infirmary is?" Alibaba asked. I'm new here so I don't know where it is?"

"Yea I do." The girl said. The girl realize there was a bruise on the blond's right cheek. I can take you there."

So the two headed to the infirmary with the girl leading the way. They finally arrived in front of the infirmay door.

"Morgiana!" A yell was heard from across the hall.

"Is that her name?" Alibaba thought.

"Thanks for taking me to the infirmary." Alibaba said and opened the door to the infirmary leaving the girl outside.

"Toto." Morgiana said. What is it?"

"You're brother was looking for you." Toto then explained to the red-head what was going on.

"Thanks for letting me know." Morgiana said.

"By the way." Toto said, her eyes moving to look at the infirmary door. Who was that boy you were just with?"

"I think he's the new tranfere student, he didn't know where the infirmary was so I helped him."

"Oh, that's the student everybody was talking about."

"What do you mean?" Morgiana asked.

"I heard that he didn't listen to Judal-san and he got punched." Toto said. It's going around the whole school."

"Really, he didn't look like the punch bother him much." Morgiana said.

* * *

Inside the infirmary Alibaba saw a man with scarlet red hair, with long cunning eyes. He has bangs that go down the left side of his face. From the way he was dressed, this was probably the infirmary nurse.

"Can I help you?" The man asked when he saw Alibaba entered the room.

"I got hurt." Alibaba pointed to the bruise on his right cheek. The red-haired gestured the blond to come closer and sit on the chair beside him. Alibaba did as he was told.

"Are you the tranfere student?" The man asked.

"Yea, I'm….

"I know you're Saluja Alibaba." The man said. All the teachers know about you. Alibaba didn't think everybody would know about him. The blond looked at the nametage of the man before him.

"Spartos-sensei, right." Alibaba said reading the nametage.

"How did you get such a bruise?" Spartos asked.

"I fell down." Alibaba lied once again. Spartos took his hand and pressed it on the right cheek where the bruise was and suddenly a burst of pain came within Alibaba. Spartos saw the painful look on Alibaba.

"Did Judal do this?" Alibaba was shocked that this sensei could tell. You make that expression on your face so its easier to tell." Alibaba didn't even say anything yet Spartos spoke his mind.

"I just need a pack of ice." Alibaba said. Spartos nodded his head in agreement, that was the way the bruise would disappear.

"Be careful going to your dorm." Spartos said. Since your dorm is with those kids as well." That surprsied the blond, he didn't know about this. Maybe it was a mistake coming to this academey, maybe he should of just stayed back at the shrine.

* * *

After classes had finished the blond rushed to his dorm. As Spartos-sensei had mention, there he saw two familiar faces. The one called Kouha and the raven called Judal were walking side by side. Alibaba watched as the two walked, he didn't want to go to his room now since they were there. The blond's eyes widen when he saw the two enter their room. Judal and Kouha's room was right beside his. Alibaba's room was in the middle was Kouha's was on the left and Judal's was on the right.

"This is a joke, right." After a few second the blond quickly unlocked his door and entered his room. He hurried to his bedroom but there was a familiar face there.

"You're the one I met when I first arrived here." Alibaba said staring at the boy who sat on his bed. The boy turned around and smiled at Alibaba.

"The time is nearing." The boy said. The blond didn't understand what the boy had just said.

"What do you mean?" Alibaba asked.

"I can't tell you since it is a rule but you will find out soon enough." The boy said. The dark hour is approaching us all."

Alibaba then turned to look out the window and saw it was night time already. He was sure it wasn't that dark out moments ago, the sun was still up.

"What do you mean dark hour?" Alibaba turned but the boy was no longer sitting on his bed.

"Nyaa."

"Are you hungry?" Alibaba poured food for Tono as usual. You sure are hungry a lot."

"Nyaa." The cat started digging on his food.

"I better took a bath." Alibaba said as he took his uniform off and tossed it on the bed and took a towel and headed toward the bath room. Once he was inside he looked at himself at the mirror and took the clips on his hair off and then he turned the knob on the tub and the water hot water came pouring out. The blond waited until the tub was full and entered in the water. Lucky for Alibaba the water is the only place that stopps his ability flying out.

"How am I going deal with those two tomorrow?" Alibaba thought. I have to be careful that they don't see me get out. But how will I know when they leave.

Today Alibaba learned that there were students here that had different kinds of gifts like he did but they were nothing like his. Some had fire coming from their mouth, other had the ability go through things. Compare to them, his was competely different.

Once he got out of the tub he held on to the railing on the side and dryed his hair with a towel an d then took another towel and wrapped it around himself. He starting walking outside while holding onto the wall with his hands. Once he reached his bed he laid on it. Tono then jumped onto of Alibaba and sat ontop of his stomach.

* * *

"I knew it was a bad idea." Jafar said.

There were rumors about the blond, about how he just tranfere and manage to make the worse student mad that made him punch the blond.

"How did this happen?" Sinbad wondered.

"I left them since we had the meeting." Yamraiha said. I should of checked on them before I left."

"But, he didn't look like he was in any kind of pain." Spartos said. He looked fine to me."

"He could be faking it." Jafar said.

"I don't that is it." Spartos said. It was like he was used to it."

"Isn't he the first student to ever go against Judal." Sinbad said. He remembered all the new students had entered before and they were too scared to even be in the same class as Judal and Kouha, since they are somewhat of a devil.

"You're right." Jafar said. If I recall all the new student wanted to switch classes or schools."


	4. Looking back

**Title : Gifted**

**Main Pairing : Unsure**

**Pairings Various**

**BoyxBoy**

* * *

**HaPPy2901**

**Lovely Shipper 3**

**Guest**

**Thanks for the reviews, i like getting them from everybody. **

* * *

_Alibaba lost his parents when he was ten and after that he has been living all by himself. He doesn`t try to interact much with people because of his strange ability. His life was anything but ordinary but when he thought things wouldn`t change a man appears who seemed to know his parents and gives him a card with info about a school for gifted kids with abilities like that. What lies for the Blond in this school called Unique Academy._

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Thinking back**

* * *

Alibaba was glad that today he didn`t have Yamraiha`s class since he didn`t want to deal with those students. Today the blond almost got out of his room when Judal and Kouha did but he manages to stop when he heard voices. Today was the class he was waiting for, the class that wouldn't glare at him. He wished he had this class sooner.

"Today I have class with someone called Sharrkan." The blond walked to the class where he was supposed to go, that's when he saw the same girl he met yesterday. She was picking of fallen sheets on the floor.

"Déjà vu." He thought. He then walked toward the girl and bent down and helped the girl just like last time.

"You're that new student." She said when she saw a hand picking the sheets of paper and looked up at Alibaba.

"And, you're Morgiana right." Alibaba said as he picked the rest of the papers off the ground. Both of them got up and stared at one another, more like Morgiana was staring.

"How did you know my name?" Morgiana asked.

"You're friend called you that yesterday when she came for you." Alibaba said.

"That's right; she did call me by my name." Morgiana said. Morgiana then realize she hadn't thanked the boy for picking the papers, just now. Thank you very much."

"There's no need to thank me." Alibaba said. I like helping others in need." A smiled appeared on the blond's face. His habit of helping others wasn't going away, even here. A small blushed appeared on the redhead's face.

"Why is your face so red?" Alibaba asked confused.

Morgiana touched her face with her hands after the blond said that. She didn't know she was turning red. Morgiana then realized she dropped the papers she was holding.

"You're clumsy too." Alibaba laughed. He bent down and helped Morgiana pick the papers once again.

"Morgiana!" Morgiana jumped out of her skin when a tall girl with had black eyes, thin eyebrows, and long black hair, popped out of nowhere and surprising her.

"Can't you be like a normal person?" The redhead glared at her best friend. Her friend didn't mind since she was used to the glare of her friend.

"You're that boy who was with Morgiana yesterday." Toto pointed at the blond.

"I'm Saluja Alibaba." The blond smiled. And I have class here today." The blond pointed at the door to their class.

"I'm Toto." The black-haired girl said smiling back.

"Why is your face red?" Toto said realizing that Morgiana's face was red for the first time. Toto then turned to Alibaba and back to Morgiana.

"You can't be in love with him?" Toto whispered into Morgiana's ear.

"It's not like that." Morgiana whispered back. I barely know the guy.

"You're face says more than your voice says." Toto teased her best friend.

"Are you Saluja Alibaba?" A voice made the blond turn around and saw a tall man with dark skin, medium-length white hair, and green eyes. And slim yet muscular. From the looks of it, this man was the teacher that would be in charge of Alibaba's class.

"I am." The blond replied.

"I'm Sharrkan and I will be your teacher." Sharrkan then noticed the other two girls that were in his class.

Class started and Sharrkan told the blond to sit in the seat beside the window. Alibaba then saw beside him was an empty sea.

"Is Olba late again?" Sharrkan asked the students.

"You shouldn't even ask us anymore Sharrkan-sense." Toto said.

The name Olba was familiar to the blond. He remembers he met a boy long time ago who had the same name.

"The four others aren't here either." Morgiana said looking at their empty seats.

"They are probably with Olba." Toto said.

Slam the classroom door opened and Olba walked in the room with four others right behind him.

"You're late again." Sharrkan said annoyed. This was happening every single day now. Why did he have to get these kids? Then again it was better then Yamraihai's class.

"Olba, Yon, Alon, Bhrol, Birgit." Alibaba said when he saw the five enter the room. He couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't know that he had said their name out loud.

"Alibaba." They all said in union. They were also shock.

* * *

_Alibaba met the five when he was ten, the blond was having a hard time going to school and he couldn't tell his parents about it so he went to a park to be alone. It was the park he always went, so nobody would distrube him. He took out a bento lunch from his bag and started eating it. That's when he saw a boy younger then him across from him sitting alone on a bench. He had a sad expression on his face. Alibaba didn't like the sad look on the boy's face so he sat beside the boy. The boy he sat beside had dark and disheveled hair, tied in a long pony-tail._

_"Is something wrong?" Alibaba asked. The boy turned to look at the blond._

_"You're the one everybody was talking about." The boy spoke._

_"You know me." Alibaba looked surprised._

_"Almost the whole school knows about you." Olba tried to not sound like he was being mean. He knew the fact of the blond's abilities that make him fly. Doesn't it bother you?"_

_"It doesn't." Alibaba replied. He was upset that everybody teased him about his strange ability but he didn't care since he had his parents._

_"You're strong." The boy replied._

_"Not really." Alibaba said. I just don't let it bother me so much." The blond then saw a glimsp of a picture on the boy's hand. The blond saw that the picture of rip abit on the side._

_"Is it true that you can fly?" The boy asked._

_"It's true." Alibaba said. The blond started taking off his shoes and threw it aside on the ground and a loud heavy sound was heard._

_"You wear these," The boy thought the blond was crazy. The boy looked and saw the blond had disappeared._

_"Can you help me!" The blond yelled in panic. He forgot that he couldn't control his powers so he ended up bumping into things. The younger boy couldn't help but laugh at the sight._

_"More helping and less laughing." Alibaba glared. The younger boy jumped out from the bench and rushed to where the blond was and helped the blond down._

_"You have a cool ability." The boy said. By the way I'm Olba."_

_"And I'm Saluja Alibaba." Alibaba replied. The blond realized the boy was a orphan since he didn't have a last name. His parents told him that orphan didn't have last names since they were abandon so they wouldn't know what their last name is._

_"Olba, are you here?" Olba and Alibaba turned and found four other kids standing across the park from them._

_"You're that kid." Yon said when the four walked to where Olba and Alibaba were. Alibaba saw that the boy that spoke had eyepatch on his left eye._

_"Did you hurt your eye?" Alibaba asked in concern._

_"Yea, I hurt it when I was a kid." Yon replied._

_"Yon, you're forgetting that you are a kid." Birgit, the girl with light hair and eyes said._

_"You're right." Yon said laughing about it._

_"Why aren't you wearing you're shoes?" Bhrol was the next to speak._

_"I wanted to see if he could fly." Olba said._

_"I want to see too." Birgit smiled in excitement. As did the other three with her._

_"Alibaba, can you?" Olba asked._

_"Alright, but you will need to help me."_

_Alibaba held onto Olba's hand so he wouldn't bump into something again. Everybody were amazed at that the blond was flying and could float in the air. They didn't understand why the others hated the blond's ability._

_"You're like Peter Pan." Alon said. He loved reading about Peter Pan and when he saw the blond, it felt just like peter pan._

_"I think Peter Pan is a better flyer then me." Alibaba said._

_"I agree." The rest said in union._

_Alibaba got to know Olba and the others well that they spend everyday together but they couldn't at school since they were in competely different classes and the classrooms were far away, so the only time they could meet at school was at lunch time. Alibaba even invited his new friends home which his parents were so happy about. Alibaba's parents never seen the blond bring friends over and have so much much but the fun ended when the blond's parents passed away and the boy stopped coming to school. He didn't even tell his close friends about it since he was in such a depression. The boy didn't even opened the door his door for anybody, not even his friends. His friends didn't even know about the passing of his parents. Time went by and Olba and the others had to leave, they didn't even say goodbye to Alibaba since he wouldn't open his door to anybody._

"What are they doing here?" Alibaba thought.

"Do you know them?" Sharrkan asked.

"No." Alibaba nodded his head. Sharrkan-sense, I'm feeling unwell so I'm going to the infirmary." Sharrkan didn't even have time to reply when the blond rushed out the door in the speed of light.

"Alibaba." Morgiana thought. She stared at the door where the blond had walked out of.

"What did he mean he didn't know us?" Olba thought. He was mad at the fact the blond said those words.

"I didn't know you knew the new student." Toto said. Olba was in the next seat beside her.

"I heard of the a new student but didn't think it would be Alibaba." Olba kept remember those times he knocked on the blond's home so many times, the others had given up but Olba refused to but even so the blond didn't come out even once.

"Why is he here?" Olba asked to nobody in perculiar.

"Why else do you think?" Toto was the one who answered. He probably has a gift just like us. That wasn't what Olba ment but he ignored Toto. Olba could see that the others were thinking hard about it as well.

* * *

"You're here again." Spartos said. The red-head was getting used to Alibaba's visits to the infirmary. He wasn't even hurt, yet he comes by every single day. The blond was lying on the bed and staring up in the celing.

"Sensei, don't you like me coming here?" Alibaba asked.

"Not really." Spartos replied. I rather you be in class so I can have some peace and quiet."

"Sensei." Alibaba spoke as he got up and stared at the older man.

"What?" Spartos asked annoyed.

"You're a horrible teacher you know that." Alibaba said it so bluntly. You're suppose to care obout your students."

"I can't care about somebody who isn't hurt or sick." Spartos turned away and continue to do what he was doing before the blond rushed in here.

"The day I finally got the class I wanted to be in, but got ruined because I saw them." Alibaba mumbled. I'm so pathetic." The blond then drifted off to sleep.

Spartos turned around and stared at the blond when he heard him snoring away.

"He even wear shoes when he sleeps." Spartos thought. Spartos walked to the blond and tried to take his shoes off but it was heavy, real heavy. How was the boy able to walk in these all day? Spartos continued what he was doing but once the shoes were off a look of surprised was on the sensei's face.

"He's floating in air." The boy's eyes slowly opened and he saw that he was close to the celing. The blond looked down and saw Spartos-sensei was staring at him.

"You found out, huh." Alibaba thought. Can you grab my hand?" Spartos did as he was told and the boy got down.

"Is this your ability?" Spartos asked.

"It is?" Alibaba said. It's not the best since I can't control where I will go."

"What do you mean?" Spartos asked confused by Alibaba's words.

"If I sleep without my shoes I end just like you saw." Aliibaba said. I can't control where I drift off." Alibaba let out a small sigh. It's not bad but its bad when people find out." Alibaba recall his memories when those kids in his class made fun of him, also his teachers.

"I understand." Spartos said. I will keep this secret." He didn't think there was somebody with such a gift. He has never seen something like this before. I will have to keep this even from Sinbad."

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, sorry no Judal or Kouha in this chapter, they will be in the next one again.**


	5. Friends

**Title : Gifted**

**Main Pairing : Unsure**

**Pairings Various**

**BoyxBoy**

* * *

**HaPPy2901**

**Daisy Teru**

**thanks for the reviews.**

**Daisy Teru - I can see who you are rotting for. I'll keep it in mind but i'm also not sure who Alibaba will end up with. The story's process will tell me who. And Sinbad, i was actually thinking making him like a father figure or something along the lines...will see what happens.**

* * *

_Alibaba lost his parents when he was ten and after that he has been living all by himself. He doesn`t try to interact much with people because of his strange ability. His life was anything but ordinary but when he thought things wouldn`t change a man appears who seemed to know his parents and gives him a card with info about a school for gifted kids with abilities like that. What lies for the Blond in this school called Unique Academy._

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Friends**

* * *

"Why did mother send me here with those idiots?" A boy sighed. Alibaba was entering the rooftop when he saw the boy with dark blue hair and blue eyes, the left eye being a paler shade than the right. He has a large burn scar on the left side of his face.

"I'm glad I'm not in the same class." The boy said.

"Do you often talk to yourself?" Alibaba said popping behind the boy. The boy fell on the ground in surprised. He didn't hear anybody come in.

"Who are you?" The boy demanded.

"He's talking like a prince." Alibaba thought. He was a bit annoyed by the boy's attitude.

"I thought you would have heard of me by now." Alibaba said acting all cool. He was sure the whole school knew who he was.

"Are you that new student?" The boy said.

"I am." The boy said. The boy also heard that the blond was in the same class as those idiots. I don't like being close to students from that class." The boy got up and started to walk away but the blond grabbed the boy's hand and gave him a smile even those boy was pretty rude.

"Are you talking about Kouha and Judal?" Alibaba asked.

"You're talking like you are close to them." The boy said annoyed. The boy pulled Alibaba's hand away from him. I don't want anything to do with that class and that includes you.

"You know that's not really nice." Alibaba said. I don't like them or the class either but they are still people, and saying you don't want anything to do with us is like saying we don't belong here."

"I didn't say that!" The boy yelled. He didn't like how the blond made him like he was the bad guy in the group.

"You didn't say it but your words ment so many things." Alibaba replied.

"You're strange." The boy said. He hadn't met anybody who would talk back to him before, beside his own brothers. The boy had enough talking to the blond so he walked away from him and headed toward the door.

"I guess he didn't like me butting in like that." Alibaba said. But I couldn't help it when he said those things."

Alibaba was about to leave to when he saw something on the ground. It was an ID card. All students were supposed have this on them. The blond picked it up and stared at the picture and the name.

"It's that boy." Alibaba said.

"Hakuryuu Ren." He thought. Another Ren, eh."

Alibaba walked out the door and saw that Hakuryuu was already gone.

"He's fast."

"Alibaba." The blond looked and saw that Toto and Morgiana were standing down the stairs.

"Hey, you two." Alibaba spoke. Alibaba saw that Morgiana's face was pretty red. He wondered what was wrong with the red-head.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" Toto asked.

"I'm supposed to buy some things." Alibaba replied. Why?"

"This is perfect!" Toto thought looking at her best friend.

"Do you mind going shopping with Morgiana since I'm busy and can't go with her?"

"Toto, what are you doing?" Morgiana whispered. She wasn't happy that the fact her best friend was setting her up.

"I don't mind." Alibaba said.

"Then, it's a date." Toto said with a smirk. Morgiana couldn't say anything anymore.

"Alibaba, there something I wanted to ask you." Toto said. The older girl remember today that the five wasn't themselves, it's not that Toto cared but the room felt really gloomy and Toto didn't like it.

"What is it?" Alibaba asked.

"You used to know Olba and the others, right." Alibaba was a bit shock; he didn't think this was something that she would ask, someone he barely knew.

"Why are you asking me this?" Alibaba asked.

"I don't like the way they are now, after seeing you they have been really gloomy." Toto said. I rather they be noisy and cheerful then gloomy. I'll take that any day than this."

"You care about them." Alibaba said.

"That's right; they are my classmates and friends." Toto said.

"We were friends when were little but I'm the one who pushed them away." Alibaba recalled the times that he heard the yells of Olba and the others; they didn't know what was going on with him.

"Why?" Morgiana was the one who spoke. She also wanted to know what was going on. Please tell us!"

Alibaba didn't want to tell them but looking at Morgiana he couldn't say no. She wouldn't look away from the blond.

"My parents died in a car accident; well that's what the police told me." Alibaba said. He remembered the day he got home and nobody was there to greet him, that's when he got that phone call.

"You don't believe they died in car accident?" Toto asked. She noticed the words that the blond said, carefully.

"Yea, I don't think it was." Ever since that day Alibaba believed that somebody was responsible for his parent's death because his parents can't be killed by a simple car accident. His parents were just like him, with special gifts but different compared to Alibaba's.

"Continue." Toto said. She wanted to know everything.

"After the accident I stopped going to school and Olba and the others came to visit me but I ignored them and stay inside the whole time, I never left my home."

"You're never left you home." Toto said.

"I was in depression because I lost the people that cared for me so much." Alibaba was sad when he spoke but he hid it all in. He didn't even shed a tear.

"He's hiding his feelings." Morgiana thought.

Toto and Morgiana went back to their classroom and saw Olba and the others just like earlier today. Toto jumped onto the teacher's table and stood up staring at the whole class.

"I need to talk to you five!" Toto pointed at the five. I don't want any excuse either."

"What do you want?" Olba asked annoyed.

"Alibaba." Toto said. The blond's name caught the five's attention.

* * *

Alibaba headed to the direction of his next class. He wasn't happy one bit, he didn't want to see those devils. They were in the same class, not to mention he sat besides them as well. The blond stopped before he entered the class, he saw a bucket was on top of the door.

"What are they, twelfth?"

"What are you doing standing in front of the class?" The voice made Alibaba turned and look at the man standing there.

"kouchou sensei." Alibaba said. What are you doing here?"

"Just Sinbad is fine." Sin said. I have some business to talk to Yamraiha about."

"Why don't you go first?" Alibaba gestured Sinbad to go first and Sinbad did as he was told, but he shouldn't have listened to the blond. A bucket full of water fell on Sinbad and his clothes and everything was wet.

"You knew about this." Sinbad said as he turned and stared at the blond.

"It's either me or you." Alibaba said with a smile. I definally didn't want to get wet since I took a shower this morning."

"That makes it right for me to get wet." Sinbad was annoyed but he couldn't yell at the student, he was also new and the class was probably behind this. Sinbad then noticed Judal and the rest of the class laughing at him. Yamraiha also noticed Sinbad and realized what had just happened.

"Yamraiha!" Sinbad yelled in an angry tone. Yamraiha noticed Sinbad and saw he was all wet and realized her students were behind this again. I need to speak with you so come to the office." Sinbad then walked out the room and headed toward his office.

Alibaba took a deep breath, like everytime he walked into this class and entered the class and walked to his seat and sat down. The blond already saw the daggers and glare that the students were giving him, without him looking back at them.

"You're still here." Kouha said. I thought for sure you would leave like the rest."

"Why should I leave when this is my class?" Alibaba asked like it was the normal thing to say.

"You're strange." Kouha said.

"I heard that before many times." Alibaba thought.

"You got Sinbad wet." Judal said. Well it was actully us since we wanted to get you wet.

"And that was a fail." Alibaba thought. He did't understand how they thought he would fall for such a play.

"Yea, it totally was." Kouha answered."

"I heard you talking to some girls." Judal said. You guys seemed really close."

"Blondie already has girls that he's interested in already." Kouha acted so surprised. He was sure that Alibaba was those types that don't socialize with others.

"I know what your thinking and you're wrong." Alibaba said glared at Kouha.

"Wow, you're a mind reader." Kouha spoke in a sleepy tone. The pinkette didn't sleep well last night since he was reading mangas.

Even those these two make fun of him and try to kick out of class like every single day. They always made a decent conversion. The blond didn't hate them or anybody in this class. Alibaba had never hated people in his life.

"By the way, which area is your room?" Kouha asked, He was curious since nobody seemed to know where the blond was staying at.

"I like to know also." Judal smirked. I like to see how your room is like?"

"I'm not telling you." Alibaba didn't want to tell them of all people. If he knew who knows what would happen. He felt a bad feeling, just thinking about it.

"You do live in the dorms, right." Kouha said. Nobody sees you go to the dorm."

"That's why I fly even those I suck at controling it." Alibaba thought. He recall everyday after school how he tried to fly but he kept on bumping into things. Spartos decided to help train the blond, it was better then before but he still manage to bump into walls and such.

"You also haven't told us what your powers are?" Judal said.

"Yea, you haven't told us." Kouha said. They had asked him this behind and the blond didn't answer them, no matter how many times they were going to ask he wasn't going tell them.

"Wait, what? Powers." Alibaba repeated Judal's words. There are more then one power."

"Of course, everybody here I supposed to have two each." Judal looked at the confused blond.

"I didn't know that." Alibaba thought. I think I only have one."

"You're annoying me." Judal said. Just tell us already." Judal didn't like how the blond never listened to him. He didn't have problems with the students before the blond.

"That doesn't surprise me." The blond said in a bored tone.

"Can I punch you?" Judal asked like it was normal to ask such a question when the raven already punched him on the first day of his arrival in the class.

"You're not asking me that, are you?" Alibaba glared. He didn't want to get punched again, when the raven punched him, it really was painful even those he didn't show it.

"You're boring." Kouha hit the blond on the head with one of his bare hands. You're not like the other students.

"I don't understand how you that has anything to do with you hitting me."

"I'm back." Yamiraiha said as he went to her desk.

"We don't care." Kouha said in a bored tone.

Alibaba could see the angry look on the older woman. He had seen this many times when the class would always make fun of her. And just like the other times she would smile and leave. Just like what Alibaba was thinking the woman gave a fake smile to the class and rushed out the class.

"She's probabaly going to Sinbad's office." Alibaba spoke out without realizing it and the whole class stared at him.

"She goes there." Kouha said. I didn't know, I thought she just can't deal with us anymore."

"She really doesn't want to deal with you guys." The blond said it so blunty. Kouha was always the first one to make fun og Yamraiha compared to the rest.

"You don't like her?" Alibaba asked. Yamraiha was a nice teacher, that's what the blond thought since she's always nice to him.

"She's only nice to you because you're not a trouble maker." Judal said.

"Did he just read me?" Alibaba thought.

""I did." Judal replied. You're not the only one who can read people with their expressions.

"Alibaba-chan, I'm hungry." Kouha announced hitting the blond's head once again.

"Like I said, what does that have to do with hitting my head." Alibaba was getting annoyed Kouha's habit of always hitting him. He now had two bums on his head now.

"You're like a rabbit." Kouha stared at the blond and pictured the blond with white bunny ears and a puffy round tail.

"Whatever you are imagining don't?"

* * *

After class were over Alibaba headed home and like usual Tono would ask for food and the blond would give him food and always go wash off.

"Tono, you're going to get fat if you eat so much." The blond stared at his cat as he ate. The cat ate so fast, Alibaba didn't even know what Tono does it.

"Then again, I'm shouldn't say that such I have a big stomach too." The blond lauged. Alibaba then made food for himself and started eating along Tono, after that Alibaba went to his room, Tono followed right behind like usual. The blond took a book that was on his table and headed to his bed. He laid there and opened the book and started reading. Tono laid beside him, not on the stomach for once.

Time went by as he read and Alibaba realize he should get some sleep since tomorrow was going to be another long and tiring day.

"Hi...Alibaba-kun." Just then the blond saw a familiar presence like usual.

"I should get used to this." Alibaba thought. The boy stood there on the edge of Alibaba's bed and stared at the blond.

"You're second power will be awaken soon." The boy said. Alibaba remember the conversion he had with Judal and how he said all students suppose to have two powers.

"I have another power too." He spoke. I didn't I would have another."

"Yes, you have a great power." The boy said. Alibaba didn't understand this boy much, he comes and appears and only talks about things that are to come, like he was some fortune teller or something like that. The blond put his book on the bedside table and looked at the boy.

"Since you know me, mind telling me yours?" Alibaba asked. It was only right since the boy always pops out of nowhere, and the blond didn't even know who he was.

"That's right, I didn't tell you my name." The boy said. My name is…. Aladdin."

"Aladdin." Alibaba repeated. Aladdin, may I ask you something."

"What is it?" Aladdin asked.

"Who exactly are you?"

"I'm nobody that is worth telling but I will tell you." The bluenette smiled. I'm spirit who guides people like you with strange abilities."

"A spirit." Alibaba said in shock. That explains why he only shows up at now." The blond recall watching a movie with a spirit in it one time.

""Hey, if you don't mind, would you be my friend? I'm really curious about you." Aladdin then held out his hand to the blond. The blond got up from his bed and took the bluette's hand. When Alibaba took Aladdin's hand, the blond was sure he saw glimsp of green eyes but it was quickly gone.

* * *

**What did you guys think of this chapter?**


	6. Weakness

**Title : Gifted**

**Main Pairing : Unsure**

**Pairings Various**

**BoyxBoy**

* * *

**DaisyTeru - I like Sinbad as a love interest but i find him better as a father figure or something like that. Aladdin has a important part in the story, just wanted to mention that.**

**kagome1237 - I am going to put Kassim in this story, it would`t be good without him.**

**Guest - thanks alot and alot of development will happen.**

**There gonna be some OC in this chapter, they are based from some anime or game characters.**

**thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

_Alibaba lost his parents when he was ten and after that he has been living all by himself. He doesn`t try to interact much with people because of his strange ability. His life was anything but ordinary but when he thought things wouldn`t change a man appears who seemed to know his parents and gives him a card with info about a school for gifted kids with abilities like that. What lies for the Blond in this school called Unique Academy._

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Weakness**

* * *

It was the start of the weekend and Judal and Kouha were heading to their dorm. As they arrived they saw one of their classmates peeking from a side.

"Radwan, what are you doing?" Kouha whispered in the boy's ear. The boy got surprised when Kouha did that. The boy looked turned around and faced the two. Radwan is a boy with brown hair and red eyes.1

"It's just your two." Radwan said in a relief tone.

"What are you doing?" Judal repeated what Kouha had asked.

"The transfer student." The boy said which confused the two.

"What are you talking about?" Kouha said in confusion. Alibaba-chan doesn't live in this dorm or we would have seen him."

Suddenly the room beside Kouha and Judal opened and a blond walked out of the room. Kouha and Judal looked at each other and back. How did they not know that the blond lived just next to them?

"Where is he going dressed like that?" Judal and Kouha stared at the blond. Alibaba was wearing a short sleeved white shirt with a red tie and a black vast over it, and black pants up to his knees.

"He looked different then when he's wearing a school uniform." Kouha thought. Alibaba locked his door and headed out to the entrance. The three boys watched as the blond left.

"How did you know that he was living here?" Judal asked.

"I saw him when I was coming late from practice." Radwan said. He looked like he's going on a date or something."

"That's can't be it." Judal and Kouha said in union.

"I don't like this for some reason." Judal stared at the back that was walking away. He wasn't that far away. The blond had a cute face and all but he didn't think that he would get a girlfriend already.

"Me either." Kouha replied. The thought of their little pet being taken away from somebody upset the two students.

* * *

Alibaba was waiting for Morgiana, the girl that he was supposed to meet. He had had to do some shopping so Morgiana friend told the girl to go with her since her friend was busy. Alibaba didn't mind going with another person.

"I need to buy Tono some cat food." He thought. He was thinking about all the things he needed to buy. The blond sat on the bench and then took out his watch to check the time.

"She's late." He knew that girls always took long from the movies he watched but he didn't think it was real in reality.

"That boy's kind of cute." Two boys stood across from Alibaba. They were waiting for their friend when the blond appears.

"Kais, you always do this when you a see a cute boy." His older friend said. The boy called Kais has long dark blue hair with a hinted of green tied into a ponytail. He has Oriental Blue eyes.

" But Assad, I can't help it and plus he looks so cute dress like that." Kais pointed at the blond. The one called Assad has has white hair and gold/yellow eyes with dark skinn and wears a red headban oround his head with gold symbols on it. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Kais and Assad turned to where the boy was and saw red-haired girl had appeared beside him. The girl was dressed in a short dress with a white scaf around her neck.

"Look, that boy has a girlfriend." Assad pointed at the redhead. Can we leave now?"

"Why do the ones I think are cute always seemed to have a girlfriend?" Kais sighed.

"You're ignoring me again."

"Where do you want to go?" Alibaba asked. He didn't need to buy much.

"Anywhere is fine." Morgiana replied.

"I'm not around here so I don't know the places around here." The blond said embrassed, Alibaba only been to the super market and the pet store.

"Let's go to the mall." Morgiana said. Toto always takes me there."

"Do you not go shopping much?" Alibaba asked. From the way that Morgiana spoke, it seemed that way and she herself was confused where to go.

"Let's go there then." Alibaba said.

The two started walking around the mall that Morgianan had suggusted. Alibaba never went shopping with a girl before and he had to admit the redhead was pretty cute and way she acted when she saw something in a shop. It was like this was her first time shopping.

"Do you shop with Toto a lot?" Alibaba asked.

"Yes since I'm not good with people." Morgiana said.

"You're not good with people." Alibaba repeated the words that Morgiana just said. How about me then?"

"I'm okay with you." She smiled.

"For some reason I'm okay." She thought.

"Tell me why we are following them?" Assad asked. They were supposed to wait for their friend but ended up following the couple, it was more like following the blond. The boy was cute, Assad had to admit and Kais was right when he said all the cute guys are always taken or straight.

"There you guys are!" A annoyed looking boy with dark blue hair and one eye as blue and the other as green, he wears round golden earring on each ear.

"Ashraf!" Both said in a surprised tone. The one called Ashraf took out his phone and showed them the text that Kais had sent him. What is the meaning of this?"

_Ashraf, head to the mall since we found something cute and interesting._

_Kais_

"There." Kais pointed at the blond. The blond was now eating with the redhead.

"He's rather cute." Ashraf said. But that's not the point." Ashraf was angry just moments ago, how did his friend manage to always avoid what was really happening.

"That girl is blushing a lot." Assad noticed. I might be wrong but I think that boy isn't that girl's boyfriend."

"Really!" Kais said with a excited expression.

"Yea, because that girl keeps on blushing but the boy hasn't." Assad said. I think it is the girl who is in love with the boy."

"Then I might have a chance." Kais smiled.

**Ring**

**Ring**

Morgiana looked and saw that her phone was ringing.

"Exuse me." Morgiana said as she picked her phone.

"Onii-chan." She spoke.

"I know, I'm coming home." Morgiana shut her phone and turned to the blond.

"Alibaba, I'm sorry but I have to leave now." Morgiana looked like she didn't want to leave but she didn't have a choice when it came to her brother.

"It's not a problem." Alibaba said. At least you got the things you need." The blond smiled and Morgiana waved bye to the blond and headed her way.

"She's gone." Kais said.

* * *

Alibaba was tired from walking around. He was pretty tired since the redhead wanted to go to a lot of places. The sun was up and it was pretty hot day. The blond was sweating a lot from the sun. Alibaba then saw a huge tree that had a shade so the blond sat under it.

"I'm going to lay here for awhile before I leave."

"Kais, don't do anything." Assad warned his friend but Kais was already walking toward the blond.

"He sure doesn't love to listen." Ashraf laughed.

"How come your laying under the sun?" Kais spoke making the blond look up to see a somebody that wasn't unfamiliar to him.

"You ask why?" Alibaba looked confused since it was pretty hot out suddenly the sun disappeared and the sky started to get dark and it started pouring.

"This is bad." Alibaba thought. The tree didn't save him from the rain since his clothes got wet. He didn't mind the rain but when he saw his shoes had also got wet, he wasn't happy.

"Is something wrong?" Kais asked the blond. The blond looked pale all of a suddenly. Kais bent down to see what was wrong with the blond.

"What's wrong?" Ashraf and Assad came running.

"He suddenly became pale." Kais expalined to the two.

"Why did it have to rain now?" Alibaba thought.

"We need to get him out of this weather." Once Karim said that, the three heard footsteps and saw a raven and a pink-haired boy walking toward them.

"We'll take care of this." Kouha said.

Judal bent down and stared at the blond. He looked pale and didn't seem like he had enough strength.

"What's wrong?" Judal asked staring at the blond.

"Judal." That was all the blond said before his eyes shut closed. Judal then picked the boy up in his arms.

"Let's go." Judal said as he walked away from the others.

"Thanks." Kouha said as he followed Judal. Let's take him to the castle since it's closer." Judal nodded his head in agreement since the dorm was a bit far and he couldn't carry a sick person all the way there in his arms.

* * *

Once they arrived they went into Kouha's room in the castle and put the blond on the huge bed.

"We should take his clothes off and also his shoes." Kouha suggusted. Since he's wet and all."

"His shoes are heavy." Kouha said as he dropped them on the floor and it went with a bam. Kouha looked what was inside that made the shoes fall so hard. Inside were heavy weights.

"Why does he have those inside?"

"What is it?" Judal then took a look also and he also had a shock look on his face.

"Is he training or something?"

After changing the blond, they placed the blond back on the bed.

"He needs some rest so let's leave." Judal said. They left the room and looked one last time before exiting the room.

"I'll call the healer to look after him." Kouha said. Good thing we followed him."

"Your highness!" The healer that was assigned to Alibaba came running toward Kouha and Judal. She had a panick look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Kouha asked confused by the look at the healer. The healer then pointed to the direction of Kouha's room where the blond was in.

"He's floating." Judal and Kouha didn't understand what the maid was saying so they ran back to the room and saw that the blond was floating in the air. Kouha then stared at where Alibaba's shoes were.

"Do you think this why he has those weights in his shoes?" Kouha couldn't believe that the blond was floating in the air, while sleeping.

"There was only one person that I knew who had this kind of ability." Judal said. He remember a long time ago that the king was saying he had a friend who had the same ability but he had disappeared years ago.

"This must be the his power." Judal said. He never did tell us what it was."

Suddenly Alibaba's golden eyes opened slowly, the first thing he saw was the celing.

"Why am I this close to the celing?" Alibaba thought. I was sure that I was outside. The blond the recalled the events that happened.

"Alibaba-chan." Kouha called out making the blond noticed both Kouha and Judal. Can you get down from there?"

"This isn't good." Alibaba thought. The two now knew his secret."

"Can you get down from there?" Kouha said waving to the blond.

"Actually I can't." The blond replied.

"Huh." Kouha and Judal were confused by the blond's words.

"I can't control flight so I kind of need help getting down." The blond said. Judal jumped up and grabbed the blond's hand and pulled the blond down.

"Are you feeling better now?" Judal asked. This felt weird for the blond since Judal was acting concern about him, usually he would always tease him.

"Good thing we found you when we did." Kouha said.

"Um…thank you.." Alibaba cheeked turned pink, he wasn't embrassed that he had to say those words to these two.

At that moment the boys heart skip a beat from the blond's words and since the blond looked so cute when he said those words, also that his cheeked turned pink from it.

"Didn't think you had a date?" Kouha sratched his hair since he was a bit upset about it.

"What date?" Alibaba asked.

"You had a date with that girl called Morgiana." Kouha replied. If I recall she is the sister of Masur, he's the gym teacher but I don't think you met him yet."

"Is it a date if a boy and girl go shopping together?" Alibaba asked. He didn't know a lot about relationships. I was told to go shopping with her."

"You mean, you didn't ask her out or the other way around."

"Nope." Alibaba shook his head. A relief of sigh could be heard from the pink-haired boy.

"Who were the three that were with you?" Judal asked. He had a bad feeling about them.

"I think one of those boys were a prince from Shamusu Kingdom."

"I don`t know who they were, one of them just started talking to me."Alibaba said.

"Shamusu Kingdom." The blond thought.

"Is something wrong?" Judal asked when he saw that the blond was thinking about something when the kingdom's name was brought up.

"It's nothing." Alibaba assured the raven. Alibaba then recalled the time that his parents and him were still living in Balbadd, the place that he was born and he remember that some people from Shamusu Kingdom had come to visit. If memory served him right he used to play with three little boys.

"Could they be them?" The blond thought. But it doesn't matter anymore since that was the past.

"Are you hungry, Alibaba-chan?" Kouha smiled. The blond nodded his head. I ate earlier with Morgiana." Suddenly a flash of disappointment was on the pinkette's face.

"Is something wrong?" The blond was the one asking now.

"Don't say another girl's name in front of me?" Kouha pouted. The blond was confused, what was wrong with calling another person's name.

* * *

After those events with the blond boy. The three princes went back to hotel they were staying at. They were here on certain business but the youngest had run away from his duties that made the second oldest go look for him and then when Assad had found Kais he called Ashraf where to meet up.

"Who were those guys!" Kais was annoyed by them. He didn't like how they took the blond away.

"They are probably their friends, idiot." Assad replied. Sometimes he didn't like how stupid his younger brother could be.

"There was a prince there too." Ashraf added. I think that prince also recongized us since he kept on staring at us even when he was leaving."

On the shelf on a table there was a picture of the three princes and a blond girl with golden eyes, she had the most nicest smile ever.

"I wonder if we will even find that girl here." Assad thought. The reason they were here were to find the missing princess and bring her back to Shamusu." Assad stared at the picture then Kais picked the picture from the table.

"If she or her parents are even alive." Kais said. Kais didn't care much about the missing princess or her parents anymore. They been missing for ages yet nobody were able to find them. Before the princess and her parents disappeared she left something behind to Kais.

"Kais, don't say that when you were really attached to them." Assad took the picture from Kais and looked at it. He could still remember the smile on the girl's face. You shouldn't let the past get to you."

* * *

**Thank you for reading...**


	7. Hidden inside

**Title : Gifted**

**Main Pairing : Unsure**

**Pairings Various**

**BoyxBoy**

* * *

**DaisyTeru - The three new characters will have important parts, that's all i will say. There will be lots more judal x alibaba moments. Also there going to be alot of boys after Alibaba, who wouldn't when he is so cute. Aladdin will come in and out for now...**

* * *

_Alibaba lost his parents when he was ten and after that he has been living all by himself. He doesn`t try to interact much with people because of his strange ability. His life was anything but ordinary but when he thought things wouldn`t change a man appears who seemed to know his parents and gives him a card with info about a school for gifted kids with abilities like that. What lies for the Blond in this school called Unique Academy._

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Hidden inside**

* * *

Alibaba opened his eyes and he got up and looked around the room. It was the same room he was in yesterday. He then felt a weight over his body. He looked and saw the raven and pinkette had their arm over him. The blond pushed them away and got up.

"That's right, they brought me here yesterday." All because of the rain the blond was rescued because of the weakness he has with the rain that affects his flying power.

"Alibaba-chan." Kouha rubbed his eyes as he opened them. You're awake." He smiled staring at the blond.

"Can you stop calling me that?" The chan in his name was getting pretty annoying.

"I like it, since it kind of cute." The pinkette wasn't listening to a thing he was saying. He couldn't argue since he knew how that Kouha never listens. How about I call you Alibaba-kun?"

"Well, it's better than chan." Alibaba was surprised that the pinkette actually listened to him.

The blond looked around the room once one. He didn't realize how big the room was. It was bigger than the room he had at the dorm.

"By the way…why didn't you tell us you live next door to us?" Alibaba was shock when the pinkette said those words. He didn't think that they would figure out that he lived next to them.

"How did you know?" The blond asked. He had a guilty expression on his face. The only reason he felt guilty was that both of them were in his class and always asks him where his room was.

"Radwan saw you coming out from your room." Kouha said. We saw him yesterday and asked what he was doing."

"I wasn't careful enough." Alibaba thought. I should have looked around before I left."

"Mmm…" The raven's eyes opened, his eyes went to the blond. He was glad the blond wasn't as pale as he was yesterday when they found Alibaba.

"Are you feeling better?" Judal asked.

"I was only get sick when I get caught in the rain." Alibaba explained. So you don't have to worry about me." The blond was still shock that the two even cared about him.

**Knock**

**Knock**

"Come in." Kouha called out. A maid entered the room with a tray full of sandwiches for three people. The maid placed the tray on the side table and left the room.

"Are you hungry?" Kouha asked.

"I guess." Alibaba answered. Since it is the morning." Kouha grabbed the tray and placed it on his lap and grabbed one sandwich and handed to the blond.

"I could grab it myself." Alibaba said. Judal then grabbed a sandwich himself and three started eating.

"By the way Alibaba-kun?" Kouha recalled when Judal and Kouha were following the blond around on his date.

"What is it?" The blond asked.

"That girl likes you right."

"Do you mean Morgiana?" Alibaba asked.

"Yea." Kouha replied.

"I had a feeling she liked me because she kept on blushing a lot and her friend pushed me onto her."

"You actually knew." Judal said with a surprised look on his face. He was sure that the blond was dense to know these things.

"I know what you're thinking?" Alibaba stared at Judal with an annoyed look on his face. I'm not that stupid not to know that."

"That's such a shock." Judal laughed. He pretended to be in such a shock but the blond didn't buy it one bit.

The door opened, this time there wasn't even a knock. A older man stood there, he was probably the same age as Sinbad. He had red eyes and red hair tied back into a little ponytail, a goatee, thin eyebrows.

"Kouen-nii." Kouha said with a surprised look. What are you doing here?" Kouha was sure that his older brother was out of town for some business.

"I came back early and I heard you two brought a friend." The man called Kouen said. He then stared at the blond. Kouen then walked to Alibaba and took his hand and shook it. Alibaba felt like he was at some meeting.

"This is my brother Kouen-nii." Kouha introduced him, rather than Kouen introducing himself.

"I could do it myself." Kouen said a bit annoyed.

"I rather you not." Kouha replied.

"I'm Saluja Alibaba." The blond smiled.

"I thought all your friends would be trouble makers." Kouen let out a sigh. At least this one is normal."

"I have a feeling that they have brought the whole class home." Alibaba thought.

"I just came here to meet your friend." Kouen says and leaves the room.

"He's doing it again." Judal spoke.

"What do you mean?" The blond asked confused.

"He always comes in whenever we bring a friend over and shakes their hands to see if they are worthy."

"Worthy for what?" Alibaba asked. The blond was a bit curious.

"It's nothing you need to know about." Kouha smiled. Alibaba wanted to know but he couldn't help it since this is their family manner.

* * *

Kouen was walking down the hall when he stopped and looked at his hand. When he touched the blond's hand, he felt something weird coming from the boy.

"What was that?" He thought. He looked back to the room that the blond was at. That feeling when he held the blond's hand was different from all the others that Kouha and Judal had brought over. He felt like there was power overflowing the boy.

"Is something wrong?" A voice made Kouen stop and turn around. There stood a woman with long, dark blue hair and blue eyes. She has thin, split-ended eyebrows and a mole on her chin.

"Hakuei." He said. Kouha and Judal brought a friend over and I did an inspection."

"That again." Hakuei wasn't surprised at all since he always does this whenever they bring a friend over, not just their friends.

"This time it was different." Kouen said with a serious expression on his face. Where is Koumei?"

"I think he's in his office." Hakuei replied. Why?"

"I need him to do something for me." Kouen replied.

* * *

"I think we better go back to the dorms." Alibaba said. Since we have school tomorrow."

"Don't worry too much?" Kouha and Judal didn't seem worry at all. It's still the afternoon." Alibaba couldn't understand how Kouha could act so care free.

"We might get in trouble." The blond was panicking.

"Don't worry." Judal spoke. Like he said there nothing for you to worry about." Judal was relaxed as much as Kouha was. We won't get in trouble."

"Why is that?" The blond asked.

"Because I'm the prince." Kouha replied. A shock look was on the blond when the pinkette said that.

"You didn't know." Judal said staring at Alibaba's shock look. We were sure that Sinbad would tell you about it, since our father runs the school."

"What?" Alibaba was getting more and more shock but each word that came out of the two. The blond then remember something.

"Tono!" Alibaba yelled. He had completely forgotten about his cat. I have to go back to the dorm now!"

"What's wrong?" Kouha asked.

"I had a pet cat back in the dorm!" The blond was panicking a lot.

* * *

So the Alibaba headed back to the dorm, the two also followed him back, even those they would have rather stay at the castle longer. Once the blond opened his door, he rushed inside his room but he didn't see Tono anywhere.

"Tono, where are you?" The blond called out. There was no sight of the cat anywhere.

"It doesn't look like your kitty is here." Judal said standing near the door with Kouha. The two then entered the room and helped the blond look for the cat but there was no sight of him.

"He's time is up." The blond said. I knew it was soon but I didn't he would leave when I wasn't around."

"What are you talking about?" Judal asked confused. A cat only leaves when it's about to die."

"Tono isn't a real cat, he's fake." Alibaba said. My father told me that when he disappears that means the soul that was in his body has left him taking the body with him." The blond saw a small fur of the cat on the floor that belonged to Tono.

"This is my fault for falling sick." The blond thought as he griped the fur of Tono

Judal watched as the blond spoke every word. It seemed like Tono was the only one that the blond was close to but the blond didn't even shed a tear.

"Is he holding it in?" Judal thought.

* * *

Later that evening Alibaba sat on his bed, still thinking about Tono. A tear fell down the blond's face. He was sad that Tono wasn't there anymore. Alibaba even went shopping to buy those cat food, what he do with it now?

"Are you sad?" A voice snapped the blond from his thought. The bluenette stared at the blond with a worried expression on his face.

"Aladdin." The blond spoke. Did you see what happened to him?"

"I did not." Aladdin said. I may be here but I'm not here all the time." Alibaba thought that the bluenette would of saw how Tono had disappeared but he didn't.

"He's coming back." Was the next thing that Aladdin said.

"What do you mean? The blond asked confused by Aladdin's words.

"Your old friend is coming back for revenge." Alibaba didn't understand anything that Aladdin said but something clicked his head when the bluenette said old friend.

"Kassim." He thought. He shook his head, there was no way that he would end up seeing Kassim ever again.

The blond needed some fresh air so he went outside to the garden, the same place that he had met that girl called Kougyoku.

"What are you doing here?" The blond turned around to the voice of the familiar person.

"Judal." Alibaba was surprised to see him out here. Also he didn't think that Judal was the type to go out in the garden.

"You cried." Judal noticed the red in the blond's eyes. You didn't cry when Kouha and I were in the room." The blond didn't know what say, he kept silent. You know you don't have to be hide things with me."

"Judal." Alibaba said as he looked up to the raven. He felt so different right now. Suddenly the blond felt like crying and he couldn't hold it in. He leaned into Judal and hugged him, tears streaming down his face. He cried louder than he did when he was in his room, when Aladdin was there. The raven hugged the blond back; he didn't say a thing and let the blond cry out.

"I'm here for you." Judal whispered.

* * *

The next day the blond was in class like usual. He didn't want to be in class, knowing he would see them but he couldn't run away anymore. That night when Judal comforted him, he let out the tears he couldn't cry, so he felt he could face them as well.

Olba walked in the room, he was surprised to the blond there sitting there like it was normal. The others walked in as well after and were as shock as they were. The blond got up from his seat and stared at Olba and four. Olba was sure that the blond was going to leave the room like he always does but the blond stepped in front of him which shocked him more.

"I'm sorry." The blond bowed his head. I'm sorry for what I have doing and how I acted in the past." Olba didn't like how the blond was acting. He lifted the blond's head up.

"I heard about what happened to you?" Olba said. We all heard it."

"Did Toto tell them?" The blond thought. There was nobody else he told about it, even when he didn't want to tell her, she insisted and Morgiana was there so she heard as well.

"We should be the one to be sorry." Olba and the four were now the one to bow. The four then got down on their knees and kept on saying sorry. Suddenly people started staring even students from other classes.

"I get it!" Alibaba yelled. It was embarrassing when people were watching. The group stopped what they were doing got to their seats when the bell rang.

"You pact things with Alibaba." Toto whispered to Olba.

"How did you know?" Olba asked. Toto gave him a weird look, like he was stupid. Everybody heard their apologizes to Alibaba since they were so loud.

Morgiana walked in the room and walked to her seat after saying good morning to everybody. Toto lean toward Morgiana.

"So how was your date?" A sudden small blush appeared on the redhead's face.

"It was fine." Morgiana replied. Expect for the fact I had to leave early." Morgiana had a frown on her face.

"You left early." Toto asked shock.

"Class is starting." Sharrkan yelled to the whole class.

"We will talk about this later." Toto said.

After class was over Sharrkan had told Alibaba that he had to go see the Chairman. The blond did as he was told and arrived at the office.

"You wanted to see me." The blond said. Alibaba looked around and saw Jafar was there also. It seem every time these two are together. The blond then remember he hadn't seen Sinbad since that bucket incident.

"Yes I did." Sin replied. Come have a seat." He gestured. The blond did as he was told and sat across from him.

"Alibaba, you know what this school is right?" Sin asked.

"Yes." The blond replied. It's for gifted students with special ability."

"That's good you know." He replied. Then can I ask you what ability that you have." Alibaba didn't think that he was going ask such a question that he wasn't comfortable with."

Jafar saw the hesitated look on the blond face when Sin asked this question.

"Is there a reason you can't tell us?" Jafar spoke.

"What you really want to know is how I got in isn't it?" The blond spoke. Sin and Jafar looked at each other then back at the blond.

"I'm not dumb, unlike a certain someone." Alibaba said staring at Sin.

"What are you implying?" Sin's mouth twitched a bit when the blond said that. Sin could still remember that day that how the blond made a fool out of him.

"Nothing, really." Sin didn't think this boy had such a attitude. He sure wasn't like this before, he was sure the blond wasn't.

"It's like daddy-long legs." The blond spoke. He is just like that, I suppose."

"Who is this daddy-long leg?" Jafar asked.

"I'm not sure myself but he said his name is Solomon, that's all I know." Alibaba only met the guy once so he didn't know much about it, but he knows that he paid for everything.

"And about your ability?" It looked like the blond didn't have a choice, he had to tell them, well since they are teachers.

"I have the ability of flight." Alibaba said. If that's all I will take my leave." The blond started walking away but stopped and turned back. Also, please don't kiss in public like you do in here." With that said the blond closed the door behind and left.

**BAM!**

"How did he know?" Sin looked at Jafar. He looked more confused that Sin did.

"I still wish everybody here would be nice to my door." Sin gave a sigh.

* * *

Just as the blond was walking down the hall he saw Kouha and he was with a bunch of students. And Kouha seemed to be in angry mood. He also looked like he was about to punch the student. The blond hurried and ran toward them. He grabbed Kouha's hand before he could punch the student.

"You can't do this." The blond spoke. Kouha stopped what he was doing and turned to the blond. After letting Kouha's hand go the blond bent down and looked at the boy. He looked like a first year from looks of it.

"Are you okay?" Alibaba asked the first year. The first year nodded his head and then ran off. The blond then got up and turned to the pinkette.

"Why did you almost punch him?" Alibaba demanded.

"H-he….was making fun of you…" Kouha didn't look like he regretted what he was doing. Some students found out about your ability to fly and started saying it was gross."

"I don't mind." Alibaba said. He was used to it, when he was younger he was always made fun of.

"Why are you being so clam?" Kouha couldn't believe the way the blond was acting.

"I'm used to it." The blond spoke. I've had people say things like that but I try not to let it bother me and cause a fuss." Kouha wasn't happy with the words that the blond had said.

"He has had this happen before." Kouha thought. A sad expression was on his face, he was worried about Alibaba. He wasn't worried about him or cared for him before but now, if somebody made fun of him or spoke badly of him, Kouha couldn't take it any longer.

"But, I'm happy that you care." Alibaba said. Suddenly Kouha lean in one side of Alibaba's shoulder.

"What's happening to me?" Kouha whispered small so the blond couldn't hear the words he said.

"Are you hungry?" Alibaba asked.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"its lunchtime and you usual always ask me if I'm hungry." Alibaba smiled.

"I don't like school food." Kouha spoke. They taste terrible."

"Then how about I make you some?"

"That's fine by me." Kouha had a hint of red but the blond didn't notice."

"I'll call Judal." Alibaba was about to run off but Kouha grabbed the blond's hand. In turn the blood turned to look at Kouha. Just the two of us." Kouha didn't feel like greedy before but he couldn't help it, he didn't want even Judal to come.

"Okay." Alibaba smiled.

"I'm sorry." Kouha thought. He knew that Judal was drawn to the blond like he was but he couldn't help have Alibaba all to himself.

They were now in Alibaba's room and the blond was cooking something for the two to eat.

"Aren't you going to be late for one of your class?" Alibaba asked. He knew that the pinkette had another class.

"I'm not going." Kouha said. Judal isn't going to be there either." Ever since Alibaba met the two they would always be together but recently they were not so much.

"You will only go if Judal goes." Alibaba said.

"That's not the only reason, just so you know I'm not always with him." Kouha could tell by reading Alibaba's face what the blond was thinking. We grew up together but he's different."

"What do you mean?" The blond asked as he put the meal that he was cooking in a two bowls. It was fried rice.

"He's not a prince but even so we became close friends and he been living with us since we were little."

Alibaba walked over to Kouha with the bowl in his hand. He handed Kouha one bowl and started digging in the one he had.

"It doesn't matter if you're a prince or not." The blond said. You maybe royal but still you became friends with Judal."

"You talk as thou you know how it feels to be a prince." Kouha said.

"Is that so?" The blond laughed it off.

"It's because I used to be one." Alibaba thoughts went to the time he was still a prince and had loving parents and had many people who loved him, all the people that worked for them, they were everything to him.

* * *

**More to come...I think i already know who Alibaba will end up with...I won't tell you guys...haha**


	8. Strong

**Title : Gifted**

**Main Pairing : Unsure**

**Pairings Various**

**BoyxBoy**

* * *

**DaisyTeru - Thank you. I try to put some cute moments, yes Alibaba will get lots of love. SOrry for being cruel but you will have forgive me with this chapter..haha.**

**Akuma Inoue - I try to update fast as i can, i`m glad you love my story.**

**Mizuhara Yukie - I didn`t like the pair with Kouha either but i read one story with the pairing and started like it.**

**Ayame Yumesaki - This is like a harem story but only one will be with Alibaba. I did check the mistakes you mention, i don`t know which you are referring to.**

**I changed the how they think now...i won't put he thought anymore...You might notice the change.**

* * *

_ALIBABA lost his parents when he was ten and after that he has been living all by himself. He doesn`t try to interact much with people because of his strange ability. His life was anything but ordinary but when he thought things wouldn`t change a man appears who seemed to know his parents and gives him a card with info about a school for gifted kids with abilities like that. What lies for the Blond in this school called Unique Academy._

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Strong**

* * *

Alibaba was getting sleepy from Sharrkan`s class. All these classes were boring for the blond, they did everything that a normal school would do, it wasn`t any different. Suddenly a paper that was wrapped into a small ball was thrown to his desk. The blond looked to see who had thrown it.

_"Olba."_

The blond took the paper and opened it and saw some writing.

Where were you at lunch?

_"I guess I have to reply back."_

The blond took his pencil and started writing something and wrapped the paper back into a small ball and threw it back to Olba. Olba then opened the small ball and read what the blond wrote.

"I had lunch with a friend from another class."

Classes were finally over and Alibaba was packing up his things. Olba was going toward the blond as well the others but stopped when Toto and Morgiana stood in front of his desk.

"Can I help you?" The blond asked. Alibaba saw that Morgiana was looking shy as usual.

"Go on." Toto ushered her friend. Morgiana then took out a piece of paper and handed it to the blond and then she turned red and ran out the room.

"Read it." Toto said as she followed her friend out. The blond looked at the piece of paper he had just got and he couldn't believe it.

Alibaba-kun, I didn't know when it started but the moment you helped me that I fallen in love with you. I know it's strange to fall for you this quick but I fallen for you and I can't stop thinking about you. Please come meet in the school roof and give me an answer. I will be waiting until you come.

Morgiana

"Alibaba, are you okay?" Olba spoke interrupting the blond. Alibaba quickly put the piece in his pocket. Olba and the others noticed the paper he put in his pocket.

"Let's go home." Olba said.

"Go without me, there something I have to do first." Alibaba said as he walked out the classroom. Olba and the four watched as the blond left. They looked at each other than at the back from the blond leaving.

"Let's follow." Olba said. I'm a bit curious about that piece of paper."

"Same here." The four said in union. The five then followed the blond toward the rooftop. As they watched they saw a certain girl hiding behind a wall.

"What are you doing?" Olba asked, surprising the older woman. She almost fell down on the ground but she held on the pole before she fell.

"You scared me." Toto said. I came here to see how things will go."

"What do you mean?" Birgit asked. What is going on here?"

"Morgiana gave Alibaba a love letter." Toto said. It's actually surprising."

"No kidding." Olba said. Olba knew Morgiana for a while and she didn't have any guts to do anything like this, the only thing good about is her cute face, since her fighting freaks boys out who ask her out.

Toto, Olba and the rest headed to the rooftop and there they peeked outside. Morgiana and Alibaba were standing in front of each other. Morgiana was blushing like crazy, on the other hand the blond looked normal.

"You wrote this." Alibaba held the letter in his hand.

"Yes." Morgiana replied. The red head then stared right into Alibaba's eyes. She wasn't going to be nervous around him now, she was in love with him and she was going tell him how she really felt with words.

"I really like you." The redhead said with a straight face. She wasn't going to run away, she was going face it.

The blond already knew how the redhead felt but still he was shock. Even after reading the letter and after she said was even more shocking for the blond.

"I'm happy that you feel that way about me." Alibaba smiled, but the smile then faded. The blond didn't want to hurt this innocent girl but he couldn't return her feelings. I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way."

Morgiana had a feeling that she would be rejected since the blond didn't seem to be interest in anything. Even on their date, he didn't do much even thou Morgiana had fun just being with the blond.

"I understand." Morgiana said. She was just happy that she was able to tell the boy she had fallen in love with how she felt about him.

"I kind had a feeling this was going to happy." Olba said.

"What do you mean?" Toto asked.

"When we were younger Alibaba got asked out to by some girl but he rejected her the same way." Olba said. Alibaba isn't interested in a relationship; it was mostly girls that confessed to him.

"I remember a time that a boy also confessed to him." Yon said. I think that boy was Alibaba's best friend at the time."

"Are you serious?" Toto was getting grossed out. Toto stopped to think for a second, she tried to image how it was with a guy confession to Alibaba; she tried to replace Morgiana's image with a boy's. It looked so wrong to Toto.

"What happened to the boy?" Toto asked. She was curious about it even those it was kind of creepy.

"You will get freaked out." Olba said.

"Tell me!" Toto's face quickly changes into a frown. She stared at Olba for explanation. But the younger boy didn't seem to have any intention of answering.

'Well?" Toto asked, this time prompting a hint of sight annoyance in his voice.

"Why don't you ask him since it's not my place to say?" Olba knew he couldn't tell anybody about it. The truth was he didn't know much but the two did hang out a lot, this was before Olba became friends with the blond. Olba would often see the blond with that boy a lot.

"Alibaba and Morgiana would have made a cute couple." Toto let a sigh escape his mouth. She was sad for her friend but she knew that she couldn't force the blond onto the redhead. He lost such a cute girl."

"Alibaba." Olba called out as he opened the roof door wide. The blond turned to look at Olba and the four behind him, and also Toto.

"Why are you guys doing here?" Alibaba asked confused by their appearance.

"You said you wanted to go the market." Olba answered. Alibaba started walking toward the gang after waving bye to Morgiana. That's right." Toto then ran toward Morgiana to see if the redhead was okay.

* * *

Alibaba and Olba were at the market. The other four didn't come with them since they needed to finish their homework.

"I heard you live in that dorm." Olba said. He didn't like the idea how that the blond was staying with those monsters. The blond realized what the younger boy was implying.

"It's not that bad." Alibaba said. It's actually fun to live there."

Suddenly a buzz could be heard from close by. Alibaba looked and saw Olba take out his phone. Olba took one glance and then put his phone back.

"Sorry, Alibaba but I have to go." Olba didn't want to leave the blond but he didn't have a choice since it was urgent. I'll make it up to you." With that said the younger male ran off.

"I need to get some milk." The blond looked around the aisie to find where the milk was. As he turned to one aisie he stopped when he saw a familiar face. The boy was looking at some milk with a serious look on his face. The boy must have noticed the blond staring because he turned around and looked at Alibaba.

"Y-you're that boy..." The young man pointed at the blond. Alibaba recalled where he had met this person before, it was when it was raining and he was feeling sick.

"Are you feeling better?" The young man said as he walked closer to the blond, until they were facing each other.

"I'm fine." The blond replied.

"I'm so glad to able to see you." The young man smiled. The young man looked like he was really happy to see Alibaba. I'm Kais." He took his hand out. Alibaba stared at it for a second and then took the other's hand.

"I'm Alibaba." The blond replied.

"What's taking you so long to get the damn milk?" An angry looking Assad appeared. He didn't understand how slow Kais could be. Assad stopped when he spotted the blond, the same boy from the rain.

"Look, Assad, I found this cutie." Kais didn't seem to care about Assad's angry.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing!" All eyes went to another familiar man. A sale man was getting angry with the man. The blond and the two looked and saw the young man had spilled some juice on the floor. Suddenly two man dressed in some suit appeared.

"How dare you speak to a Prince Ashraf that way?" The sale man then started to panic.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that he was a prince." The man crowed in fear, since the men in black wearing glaring at the poor man. The blond didn't like the sight of what was happening so he walked up to the poor man.

"You shouldn't be so weak." The blond said. The man then looked up at Alibaba, he didn't know why but the man felt safe when he looked up at Alibaba, the blond had confident in his eyes. Just because they are royalty doesn't mean they can do everything." This shocked the poor man and everybody around them including the princes. One of the guard that scared the poor man stood in front of the blond.

"How dare you speak that way?" The man that yelled at the man was now glaring at the blond, but the blond didn't look away and stared right back at the man. The guard was feeling overpower by the blond.

"I like him even more now." Kais had a smile on his face. He was more excited then before. I want him more now."

"This is surprising." Ashraf said with is hand to his chin. He didn't think there were somebody who would talk back to a prince.

"You guys might be royalty but you have to understand you have obey by the rules." The blond had it with this. He turned around and saw that people had gathered around them. Alibaba didn't even noticed it.

_"This is bad."_

The blond grabbed a carton of milk and headed to the cashier to buy the things he needed. Even when he was done paying for his things, he could feel that all eyes were on him and he didn't like it one bit.

"This is so troublesome." He whispered.

* * *

As he walked out the entrance, he decided to head to the park for awhile since he wanted to be somewhere quiet since the commotion that just happened. As he entered the park he saw a raven standing in the middle of the park, staring up at the sky.

"Judal." Alibaba called out the raven's name. The raven turned around when he heard his name being called. Judal looked surprised to see that Alibaba was there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. He walked toward the blond and he noticed the bag that he was holding.

"You were shopping." He pointed out.

"Yea." The blond nodded his head in agreement. Even thou Judal asked him his question, he didn't answer the blond's. Alibaba didn't really mind since it didn't look like the raven was doing anything besides staring up in the sky.

"How are things holding up for you?" Judal asked. He looked worried when he asked the blond.

"What do you mean?" The blond looked confused by the raven's words.

"I mean, everybody knows about your gift." Judal said. The blond now knew what the raven ment, it didn't bother him that much.

"I'm fine." Alibaba smiled. He was really fine, he wasn't lying, he was used to all these crap that people kept throwing at him. Even thou Alibaba said he was fine the raven was looked upset.

"What's wrong?" Alibaba asked. The raven shook his head. It's nothing."

"Let's go home." Judal said. The raven started walking off. Alibaba followed right after the raven. They didn't talk the way home, it was too quiet. Usually the raven would always have something to say to the blond but today Judal seemed different then usual.

_"What's going on with him?"_ The blond stared at the raven. The raven must of noticed the stares since Judal turned and stared back at the blond.

"If you got something to say, say it." Judal said.

"It's just that you seemed different." Alibaba said.

"I'm not different." Judal said and started walking off again.

* * *

As they headed to their dorm two girls stopped and greeted Alibaba when they saw the blond. Toto and Morgiana didn't know that Alibaba was friends with Judal so it was kind of shocking.

"I'm going a head." Judal said as he walked off the direction of the dorm. Alibaba watched as he saw Judal leave.

"I forgot that your in that class." Toto said. Toto didn't seem to like the class the blond was in since she gave a displeasing look.

"I heard Ren Kouha is having his ceremony." Morgiana said.

"What ceremony?" Alibaba asked.

"The Rens always have a Ceremony close to their birthday and they have to choose a bride before the end of the month."

"Why is that?" Alibaba asked. He didn't understand, why end of the month.

"They don't really have to find bride end of month." Toto said playing with her hair. It's just for good luck, but they have to find a bride."

"So Kouha's birthday is coming up, huh."

"Are you close to Kouha?" Toto asked, since she noticed that Alibaba call him by his first name.

"You could say that." Alibaba replied.

"This is so stupid!" Alibaba heard a familiar voice, and he had the same angry tone as before. The blond turned around and saw Hakuryuu.

"Hakuryuu!" Alibaba called out when he spotted the younger male. Hakuryuu had a look of displeasure when he saw the blond.

"Don't call me like you're familiar with me?"

"He's still the same." The blond whispered.

"You know Ren Hakuryuu also." Toto said.

"What happened to your face?" Alibaba asked when he saw a bruise on the bottom right lips, it had a bit of blood on it.

"It's nothing." Hakuryuu replied. He was getting annoyed just looking at the blond.

"That looks painful." Morgiana took a cloth out from her pocket and wiped the blood on the older male. Suddenly Hakuryuu's face had a sligh blush on it.

"Look like he's in love." Alibaba surprised when he saw Aladdin floating up in the air. Just so you know only you can see and talk to me."

"What are you doing here?"

"You were late then usual so I came looking for you." Aladdin let out a yawn. I was tired of waiting for you."

"Alibaba, who are you talking to?" Toto asked. She was confused since the blond started talking to himself, all of suddenly.

"Sorry, just talking out loud." He replied. Alibaba felt like a fool talking to somebody that wasn't there.

"T-Thank you…" Hakuryuu stuttered.

* * *

Alibaba finally arrived at the his dorm and saw at the entrance that Kouha was standing there.

"Why are you here?" Alibaba asked.

"I wanted to tell you something." Kouha said.

"You could have tomorrow since we have the same class." Alibaba said.

"It's something I didn't want others to hear." The pinkette said. I wanted to invite you to my ceremony."

"What?" The blond looked surprised.

In another room a raven was behind his closed door. He could hear everything. He knew that Kouha felt the same way as he did for the blond but he felt sad since both of them fell for the same boy. Judal was confused because Kouha was his friend but he couldn't stop these feelings for the blond.

_"What should I do?"_ The raven fell down on on the floor. Kouha had never invited anybody to his any events before but now on his eighteen birthday he decided to invite Alibaba.

"Is he going to ask him?" The raven whispered.


	9. Confront

**Title : Gifted**

**Main Pairing : Unsure**

**Pairings Various**

**BoyxBoy**

* * *

**Guest**

**thanks for the review**

* * *

_Alibaba lost his parents when he was ten and after that he has been living all by himself. He doesn`t try to interact much with people because of his strange ability. His life was anything but ordinary but when he thought things wouldn`t change a man appears who seemed to know his parents and gives him a card with info about a school for gifted kids with abilities like that. What lies for the Blond in this school called Unique Academy._

* * *

**_Chapter 9 - Confront_**

* * *

"Did something happen?" Aladdin asked when the blond arrived. The blond had a confused look on his face. Alibaba didn't know what to think when Kouha had invited him to his eighteen birthday party.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." Alibaba said. I was just invited to a party."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Aladdin was right, usually people get excited that they get invited to these kinds of things, but for the blond was different since he has never been invited to such things.

"Do you know when people invite others?" Aladdin asked. Alibaba looked at the blue confused.

"They invite just for fun." He said. Aladdin sighed. He couldn't believe this Alibaba. He was really dense.

"Whoever invited you wouldn't just invite random people?" Aladdin gave a reasonable response. Aladdin knew the blond needed to learn a lot of things. Are you going?"

"I'm not sure." Alibaba replied. I don't know if I should even go."

"Why?" Aladdin asked.

"These events aren't my kind of thing." Alibaba didn't like being around a lot of crowd, people he didn't know.

"But, you're friend invited you to his birthday." Aladdin said.

"How did you know that?" Alibaba didn't even tell Aladdin that Kouha had invited him.

"I just know." That was reply Alibaba got from the bluenette. I think you should go."

The blond was still thinking if he should go or not. He still had time to think, he didn't tell Kouha that he was going to go or not. When Alibaba was going speak up again Aladdin had vanished.

"Where does he always disappear to?" Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Alibaba walked toward his door and opened it. There stood Judal, he had a strange look on his face.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" He asked. Judal didn't say a thing and stayed silent. The blond let the raven in. They sat in the living room; the raven still didn't say anything.

"Why did he come here?" Alibaba looked at the clock on the wall and back to Judal.

"You got invited to Kouha's birthday." Judal finally spoke. Judal stared at Alibaba as he spoke.

"Yea I did." Alibaba replied.

"Are you going to go?" Judal asked.

"I'm not sure." Alibaba replied. He just had this conversion with Aladdin. I'm not used to these kinds of thing."

"Is that so?"

"I'm still thinking if I should go or not." Alibaba said.

"You know, I like you but I care about Kouha." Judal said.

"I like you too." Alibaba smiled.

"That's not what I mean?" He knew the boy was dense sometimes so he couldn't help that the blond didn't understand what he ment.

"Is something wrong?" Alibaba looked worried. Judal was never this quiet before. He didn't speak much. Alibaba got up and started making some tea; maybe this would warm the raven up a bit.

"Are you going to Kouha's birthday?" Alibaba asked.

"I am." Judal said.

"That's great; if I go then I won't feel that left out." Alibaba sat the tea before the raven. The raven took the tea in his hand. He stared at it before taking a sip.

"Yeah." Judal replied.

"You're acting different than usual." Alibaba said.

"Kouha has to pick a bride at his birthday." Alibaba thought that was only a rumor, since Toto kept on talking about such things. He didn't think it was real that the pinkette had to choose a bride.

"Kouha's going to get married." Alibaba said.

"I know who he going to choose?" Alibaba didn't know any girls besides Morgiana and Toto, also Birgit. Who was it that Kouha would choose?"

"Who is it?" He asked. But of course the raven had to stay silent once again. The raven finished the tea and started getting up.

"I'm leaving now." He said as he headed toward the door and out he went.

"Why was he even here?" Alibaba wondered. He was getting tired so he headed to his bedroom and jumped on his bed and drifted up to sleep. Aladdin had reappeared and watched the blond sleep.

"How long will I be stuck in this form?" The boy thought.

* * *

The next day Alibaba was on lunch break. He decided to go to the garden; to his surprised he saw a familiar face. He hadn't seen her for a while now.

"Kougyoku." Alibaba called out. The pinkette turned her head to see Alibaba standing before her.

"Alibaba-chan." She smiled happily. I haven't seen you around lately." Kougyoku was right, this was only their second time together, after the first time they met they didn't seen each other.

"I heard that you were at our house." Kougyoku said. I wish I was there when you came over." She had a disappointed expression on her face.

"Did you want to see me?" Alibaba teased.

"I did." She replied. Alibaba didn't think the girl would actually say that. Nii-san is actually interest in you."

"What are you talking about?" Alibaba asked.

"It's nothing." Kougyoku replied. She promised Kouha-niisan so she couldn't tell the blond about what they were talking about since what they talk about is supposed to be secret.

"By the way why are you here?" The blond hadn't seen the girl here around lately, so it was strange for her to be here today.

"I thought I might bump into you so I stopped by the garden." She smiled. She then took out a flower crown and showed it to the blond." Be hold. "She handed the flower crown to the blond.

"Whoa! You did a good job!

"What do you think?" Kougyoku was being all full of herself.

"I mean, Jeez, you were all thumbs! The blond could still remember those times that she tried to make the flower crown and how horrible it was.

"Oh, shut up! Kougyoku was getting annoyed by the blond's common.

"I heard that you got invited to Kouha-niisan's birthday."

"Yea, I was invited." Alibaba replied. The blond still didn't know if he should go or not.

"Brother seemed to be very excited that you will come."

_"I didn't even say I was coming yet."_

After lunch was finished Alibaba didn't feel like going to class so he decided to go to the infirmary. There the blond saw his favorite teacher.

"Spartos-sensei." Alibaba smiled.

"Coming to bother me again." He sighed.

"Why do you always look at me like that?" Alibaba pretended to be heart-broken by such common from Spartos.

"I don't need to answer that." Spartos said. Why are you even here?"

"I feeling sick." The blond said.

"I don't see a sick person." Spartos said. Alibaba ignored Spartos words and jumped onto one of the bed. He didn't feel like going to class, plus it was a boring class anyway.

"How is your flying going?" Spartos asked. The blond waved his hand in the air "So, so"

"I had a meeting with the other teachers and it looks like you told them about your ability."

"I didn't have another choice since they were bugging me." Suddenly the door opened and Sinbad and Jafar entered the room.

"It's rare to see you two here." Spartos said looking at the two.

"We came since we heard that Alibaba didn't show up for class."

_"Why do I feel like something troublesome is going to happen?"_

"Alibaba." Sinbad spoke trying not sound weird.

"What?" The blond asked. He didn't move from the bed. He was too tired to move from the spot.

"Are you the prince of Balbadd?" Alibaba wished he didn't hear those words. The blond was shock from hearing the words out from Sinbad's mouth.

"How do you know that?" Alibaba asked as he slowly got out of the bed. He turned to face Sinbad. The blond did everything so he wouldn't be found out.

"So it is true?"

"No it's not." Alibaba said. I'm not a prince anymore." The blond was about to leave the room but was stopped when a hand grabbed the blond. The blond turned and saw Jafar was the one who grabbed the boy.

"Can you please tell us what happened to your parents?" Jafar stared at the blond with a serious face. You're real parents, not the one from the accident."

"Where did you find out such things?" Alibaba wanted to forget it all that's why he lived his life with some people who took him in.

"The couple who took you in was your father's brother." Sin said. We did some research since we found it strange for you to enter the academy."

"You shouldn't get into other people's business."

"I know." Sin said."

"Even if you ask nicely I can't tell you." The blond smiled. He wasn't going to tell people who he didn't even know that well about his past, he didn't even trust them.

"The truth is I know the man who took you in." Sin said. He was saddened that the man he looked up to had passed away. They pretended to be your parents so nobody would find out the truth."

"You're not as stupid as I thought." Sinbad didn't like such common from the blond. He felt like he was being insulted. Sin's eyebrow twitched from such common.

"Sin." Jafar whispered in the older man's ear.

"I know." Sin said. He had to keep his cool. He had to be clam and not get angry.

"But, you are kind of stupid." Jafar said agreeing with the blond's words.

"Jafar!" Sin cried. His beloved was agreeing with the boy which upset him.

"Why don't you two go back to office and make out?" Alibaba was getting annoyed with so many questions that they were asking.

"What?" Spartos turned to the two and started staring at them with intense eyes.

"Stupid brat!" Alibaba wasn't as cute as he looked in the inside.

"You two do know that this is a school and such acts are-"Spartos didn't get finished when the two dragged the blond out the door.

"You're not supposed to say those things." Sin couldn't believe what the brat had just done.

"My bad." Alibaba smiled but it didn't look like he was sorry at all. I thought it was normal for you two to do that since I see it a lot."

"Where did you see us beside that one time?" Sin couldn't believe he hadn't notice such things. He had to be careful from now on.

Alibaba knew he said some things he wasn't supposed to but he couldn't trust adults. Spartos was different; he doesn't speak much and wouldn't tell anybody. The blond had a horrible time in the past because of adults. People just like Sinbad who wanted to know a lot about him, ended up betraying him. He didn't want to get involve with such people. It wasn't like him to be this rude.

"When did you see us?" Sin asked.

"When Olba and I were dropping off some papers?" Alibaba smiled. He felt bad but also happy for such things, it was fun making fun of this man, Jafar on the other hand didn't seem like he cared.

"Also when Kouha and I were heading to the rooftop." Alibaba wasn't lying so it wasn't bad to tell them.

"You're really close with Kouha and Judal." Jafar said.

"Not really." Alibaba replied. The blond turned away from the two. If you want to know about me, you should find out yourself." The blond started walking away.

Sin scratched his head. It was hard to deal with such a kid, even thou he is cute.

"I never dealt with such student before." Sin said. He was panting from such conversion they had.

"It's because such students hasn't said anything like that." Jafar answered. That boy has so many secrets that we don't know about." The two stared at the back of the blond as he walked.

"Alibaba, where were you?" Olba asked.

"I was in the infirmary." Alibaba replied.

"Were you not feeling well?" Olba asked.

"Maybe." That was all the blond said.


	10. Memory

**Title : Gifted**

**Main Pairing : Unsure**

**Pairings Various**

**BoyxBoy**

* * *

**DaisyTeru - No worries and im glad u found internet and hope your having fun on your road trip. I wanted to put some comedy in my story, and i came up with Sin and Jafar. Alot of more and more things will happen that might create alot of drama and more will be reveal about Alibaba past and the other characters. Thank you for always reviewing. I get happy when i heard what you say about my story.**

* * *

_Alibaba lost his parents when he was ten and after that he has been living all by himself. He doesn`t try to interact much with people because of his strange ability. His life was anything but ordinary but when he thought things wouldn`t change a man appears who seemed to know his parents and gives him a card with info about a school for gifted kids with abilities like that. What lies for the Blond in this school called Unique Academy._

* * *

** Chapter 10 - Memory**

* * *

Alibaba was walking through the courtyard when he saw the raven sleeping underneath a large tree. It was strange for the blond to see Judal alone; he would always be with Kouha. Then Alibaba has seen Kouha without Judal.

"What's wrong?" Olba asked once he noticed that the blond had stopped walking, Olba then looked at where the blond was looking at. Olba heard that Alibaba was close to Judal.

"Go without me." Alibaba said as he walked toward the raven. Olba and the others did as they were told. Alibaba bent down to the raven, he watched the raven sleep. He looked so different then when he is in class.

"Do you need something?" Alibaba was surprised when Judal's lips moved. One eye opened and stared at the blond.

"I didn't know you were awake." Alibaba said.

"I was awake the moment you came." He said. It's not bad to see you when I woke up."

"What does that mean?"

"Somebody like you wouldn't get something that simple." Judal replied. And can you stop staring at me like that. Judal got a bit embarrassed that a small blush could be seen on his face. Alibaba stepped a little bit away from the raven to give him space.

"Why are you even here?" He asked.

"I saw you so I thought I would say hi." Alibaba smiled.

"You didn't have to." Judal replied. Being close to the blond made the raven feel strange. He couldn't believe that he was this close to him just moments ago.

"Are you going home for spring break?" Judal asked.

Alibaba felt uncomfortable with Judal's words. He didn't have anybody at home to return to. The home where he lived would only make the blond feel lonely.

"I live alone." Judal said.

"I do too." Alibaba replied. He felt nice that he wasn't the only one.

"Do you want to stay with me for the break?" Judal asked. The raven didn't know why he asked, maybe he didn't want the blond to be alone, and for himself too. Alibaba didn't know what to think but he had nowhere else to go.

"Sure." Alibaba replied. I thought you lived with Kouha."

"We maybe friends but I live on my own."

Alibaba had always thought that Judal lived with Kouha since it just seemed that way, but it looked like the blond was wrong.

"We can go to Kouha's birthday together." Alibaba thought that was a good idea since the blond didn't know where the pinkette lived and it would be better to arrive with somebody he knew, like Judal.

"Where do you live?" The blond asked.

"Not too far from the dorm." Judal replied.

"Then, why do you live in the dorms?" Alibaba asked.

"Because its better to be with people you know then alone." Judal was right and the blond knew how he felt.

"Class is going to start soon."

"I'm not going." Judal replied.

In the end Alibaba didn't end up going class either. They instead headed toward the infirmary. For the first time Spartos wasn't in the room.

"I heard that you always go here when skipping." Judal said as he sat on one of the beds.

"I didn't skip, I just don't feel well." Alibaba replied.

"Are you sure?" Judal couldn't believe the blond, he knew very well that Alibaba was lying. Judal was getting tired so he laid down on the bed. He closed his eyes slowly. The blond watched as the raven closed his eyes. The blond didn't have anything to do either so he sat beside the raven. The bed was pretty big. Suddenly the blond regreted it because arm pulled him. Judal had pulled him closer to him, which made the blond blush.

"Comfty." Alibaba heard Judal say.

"_Is he thinking I'm a pillow?" _Alibaba tried to pull away but he couldn't since the raven was too strong, why were guys like Judal always strong. In the end Alibaba ended up closing his eyes and fell asleep with Judal.

An hour later Spartos had came back to the infirmary, he was shocked when he saw Alibaba and Judal sleeping together. It was more weird since Judal was here, Judal wasn't the type to get close to another.

"He really is close to Judal." Spartos put a blanket over the two.

"Why do Alibaba think it's good for him to skip class in my room?" Spartos couldn't believe this boy and today he brought the raven w ith him.

"_What's going to be next?"_ He let out a small sigh. He then went to his desk and started to do his work.

* * *

_In Balbadd a small young blond boy was walking through town with his parents. His parents went to buy something in a store so the blond waited for them. He had a small ball in his hand that he was playing with, but it wasn't fun playing alone._

"_Ah! Can you play catch ball with me?" The young blond asked a black-haired boy who was sitting alone._

"_Well, why not?" The young raven was more easy going then how he looked, replied to the blond kid._

"_Where are your parents?" The raven asked. He didn't want to drag the blond far away from his parents. The raven looked and thought that their age is not much difference._

"_I-I'm waiting for them untill they are done! So lets play!" The blond replied happily._

"_Okay." The raven replied. _

_The blond then started throwing his small ball at the raven. They started catching each other's ball. They were smiling and having fun. While they played, they also chatted with each other._

"_Ali! Ali! Where are you!" A man's voice shouted._

"_Oh…looks like my parents are done." The blond said he smiled. I have to go now." The blond waved his hand to the other boy. Not leaving the other to say goodbye. That moment both of them realize that they didn't ask for each other's name._

"Was I dreaming again?" Alibaba's golden eyes opened. He looked around the room, he remembered that he and Judal had come to the infirmary. He turned his head and saw the raven was still asleep.

"Why did I have such a dream?" It was more a memory then a dream. It felt nice to dream about the past. He never did get the other's name. He was too happy to see his parents that he forgotten to ask. Then again the other boy didn't ask his name either.

"Hmm.." Judal's eyes opened and stared at Alibaba.

"Why are you sleeping here?" Judal asked surprised.

"You're the one who grabbed me." Alibaba said as he got up from the bed. The blond then looked at the watch he had on his watch, classes had ended already.

"It's this late." Alibaba looked shock. We have to go before we are locked in the school." Before Alibaba could say anymore the raven grabbed the boy once again.

"Hey!" Alibaba yelled looking back at the raven.

"Just a little more." Judal didn't feel like getting out of bed, he felt so nice being in the bed, and with Alibaba as well. He felt nice being around the blond, it was different with others.

"Fine." Alibaba gave in. But only five minutes." Alibaba didn't want to be locked in the room. Spartos-sensei hadn't returned either so if they got locked in there would be nobody to help them.

"Hey, do you have a phone?" Judal asked.

"I don't." Thee blond replied. Alibaba didn't think he needed one since he didn't really have friends in school. His parents didn't think that he need one either.

* * *

Later that night like always Alibaba went home and Aladdin once again greeted him. The blond thought he would get used to this but he still wasn't. The bluenette scared the blond whenever he popped out of nowhere.

"I wish you would stop doing that." Alibaba jumped on his bed.

"Doing what?" Aladdin asked.

"Never mind." Alibaba said. He thought he wouldn't be so tired since he had slept a lot in the infirmary but still he felt a bit tired. Maybe because he was dreaming about an old memory that was still stuck in his head.

"I wish I could meet that boy again." Alibaba mumbled.

"How was school?" Aladdin asked. Something the bluenette doesn't usually ask.

"It was fine." Alibaba said. All he was skip class and sleep, not much going on there. Alibaba turned around and looked at Aladdin and thought for a second.

"You look like somebody I know." The blond thought. But where did he meet such a boy before?"

"It's probably my father." Aladdin mumbled. It all started with Aladdin's father, the reason he was here. He couldn't go back to where he belonged because of his father. He had to stay until the time was up. He was here to guide the blond in every way.

"Aladdin?" Alibaba called out snapping the boy out of this thoughts.

"Sorry." Aladdin smiled. What is it?"

"It's nothing, really."

"What are you going to do for spring break, I heard students aren't allow to stay in the dorms?" Aladdin asked.

"Judal invited me to go to his home." Alibaba said. It's easier since I can go to Kouha's birthday with him.

"You decided to go." Aladdin said.

"Yea." Alibaba replied. Suddenly the blond thought what would the bluenette go.

"Are you going to be here?" Alibaba asked.

"I won't be here in the winter." Aladdin said.

"Where will you go?"

"I told you before I am a spirit and I only stay with the only I guide but when that person leaves this place I have to go back home for awhile."

"Spirits have home too." Alibaba didn't know that. He didn't know a lot of things about Aladdin, even if he wanted to know he couldn't ask since it was none of his business and the blond thought the bluentte would tell him when he felt like it, plus Alibaba had secrets of his own too.

"Yes, since we are just like you humans." Aladdin said. Aladdin wasn't really a spirit, he was human too but he was stuck in his spirit form because of his father.

"Alibaba, you have to be careful." Aladdin spoke. I won't be there to help you."

"What do you mean?" The blond asked.

"Be careful with your surrounding when you leave the dorm." The blond was going to ask more but then the bluenette disappeared.

"He keeps talking like that." Alibaba sighed. Alibaba put his head into the pillow.

* * *

The next day the blond slept in since it was a weekend. He didn't want to get out of bed either.

**Knock**

**Knock**

The blond ignored the noises that was coming from outside his door.

**Knock **

**Knock**

**Knock**

**Knock**

Alibaba was getting annoyed so he got up and walked toward his door. He opened and saw the raven standing there. Judal looked at the blond. Alibaba had bed hair and he was still wearing his Pajama, it was sight he hadn't seen of the blond, usually he's always neat but its nice to see another side of Alibaba. His eyes still looked sleepy.

"How can you still be in bed?" Judal asked. He was sure the blond had enough sleep. Since he had an wonderful sleep.

"I don't know, maybe because you used me as a pillow." The blond's words made the raven laugh.

"Who told you to sleep beside me?"

"Is there a reason why you woke me up?" Alibab rubbed both his eyes so he could have a clear look of the raven.

"I thought we could go out since it's the weekend." Judal said. Plus it's such a nice day."

* * *

"What part of nice day is this?" Alibaba was annoyed. It wasn't a nice day, it was windy and cold, at least it wasn't raining which the blond was glad. Alibaba glared at Judal, he had somce nerve to drag him out when he was having such a nice nap.

"What are you saying, it's nice just like I said?" Judal had a different view on how he liked things. He loved cold weather, he never felt the cold, he felt like it was any other nice sunny day.

"_There is something wrong with you." _Alibaba wished that he was still in his room, in his comfty bed, but now the raven had to come and distrube his nap, and what's more it was a weekend. When they had no class?

"Don't look so grumpy?"Judal said.

"Where are we going anyway?" Alibaba asked.

* * *

**I loved writing the last part...**


	11. Another side

**Title : Gifted**

**Main Pairing : Unsure**

**Pairings Various**

**BoyxBoy**

* * *

**BlueLock - Thank you**

**DaisyTeru - Glad to hear you back, there more fluffs and alot more to come. More about Aladdin will be revealed later chapters.**

* * *

_Alibaba lost his parents when he was ten and after that he has been living all by himself. He doesn`t try to interact much with people because of his strange ability. His life was anything but ordinary but when he thought things wouldn`t change a man appears who seemed to know his parents and gives him a card with info about a school for gifted kids with abilities like that. What lies for the Blond in this school called Unique Academy._

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Another side**

* * *

Alibaba and Judal been walking around town, in such a windy day. They arrive at a park beside the market street.

"I'll go buy so something, you wait here!" Alibaba says since he was a bit hungry, they were in such a rush this morning. Judal reaches for his wallet, but I stop him.

"It's fine." Alibaba smiles. Judal smiles wryly. He probably doesn't like the idea how the blond was paying, instead of him.

Alibaba sees a hamburger stall. He walks his way there.

"This is huge." Judal mumbles, eyeing up the hamburger.

"It's tasty." Alibaba said.

"So people eat burgers as big as their face." Sitting on the stone steps of the park with a hamburger in hand…Judal looks relaxed.

"You hadn't had a large burger before." Alibaba asks.

"I don't usually eat this big." He replied.

_"He always seems to be hiding something."_ Alibaba got to know Judal well.

"Here I go." Judal watches the blond curiously as he sink his teeth into the burger.

"You open your mouth so wide."

"That's how you…Eat a hamburger!"

"I've think I've got it." Judal bites into his own burger. It's strange to see this side of Judal. Alibaba is kind of shocked. When they first met, it wasn't a good first meeting since he always made fun of him, not to mention that Judal punched him.

After eating their burger Judal leads the blond else. They arrive at a amusement park. It wasn't as cold as before anymore. The sun had come out more.

"Let's go to the Jawns." Judal points it out on the map that he had received when they arrived at the gate. Judal takes Alibaba's hands without any warning and rushes to the place.

"It's a shark! The largest shark I've ever encountered!" A man yells.

"Alibaba, watch out! That shadow in the water…"

**SPLAAAASH**

A large shark jumped out and splashed the crowd with water. Alibaba and Judal were near the shark and they got drenched.

"We got wet." Alibaba said looking at himself and Judal.

"But it was a lot of fun!" Judal laughed as he ran his hand through his hair. Water was dripping from Judal's hair and skin. It made him look sexy that Alibaba's heart skipped a beat. Of course the blond shook his head in denial, of what he was thinking of.

_"I didn't just think that."_ Alibaba kept on saying inside his head.

"Hey."

"Huh?"

Judal then started blushing.

"That's a problem."

"What is?"

"That." Judal was looking at the white shirt that Alibaba was wearing. Because of the water the blond's chest was showing through the shirt. The blond didn't mind but Judal on the other hand did. He took off his jacket and put it over Alibaba.

"He's being nice." Alibaba didn't like the way he treated him. He was treating the blond like he was a girl. But Alibaba liked how considerate Judal was being.

"Stay right here." Judal said as he runs off, leaving Alibaba alone. The blond was confused but he sat down and waited.

"Hey, are you free right now?" Alibaba didn't even noticed when three boys, probably around his age approached him.

"If you are, why don't you come with us to karaoke?"

"Huh?"

"The person you're waiting for probably isn't going to come, right."

"We've been watching you for a while now."

Alibaba was going to say something when a foot landed on the boy in the middle's head.

"Ah, you're back." Alibaba said, like there was nothing going on.

"Sorry, there were too many people." Judal was holding a plastic bag, inside was a brand new shirt.

"You went to buy me a shirt." Alibaba looked surprised.

"I couldn't let you walk around like that." Judal replied.

"It would have dried, you know."

"It's a pain." Judal replied. The whole time they were chatting, they had completely forgotten about the three, most important, the one who Judal had his feet on.

* * *

Later that evening after Alibaba had done hanging out with Judal, he spotted Jafar, the man that was always with Sinbad. The blond was going to the garden area when he saw the man. Alibaba was about to leave when he saw Sinbad had appeared as well. It looked like they were going to make up, like always.

"Are you two going to kiss?" Alibaba said surprising the two.

"He's right." Alibaba turned the laugh and saw Kouha giggling away. He was holding onto his stomach.

"Kouha, why are you here?" Alibaba asked.

"I was looking for you when I saw you head toward the garden, then I saw you stop look at something." Kouha pointed to the two adult as something.

"So are you going to make out, like you always do?" Kouha asked. Sinbad faced blushed red, he didn't like the way these two were, always making fun of him and it always had to be Alibaba who saw him in such cases.

"Stop acting like a baby!" Jafar glared.

"Jafar-san, your more a man then he is." Alibaba pointed to the man beside Jafar. Jafar's face lite up, he was happy to be called such a thing. He didn't think that Alibaba would be the one to say it.

"Why thank you?" Jafar grinned.

"That's right, I was going to tell you that I'm not going to be in the dorms for winter."

"Are you going back home?" Jafar asked.

"I guess." Alibaba smiled. So Sinbad and Jafar-san don't have to worry about me interrupting your time every time."

"Could you stop mention such things." Sinbad didn't like how the blond said it so easily.

"Alibaba-chan, let's go." Kouha said pulling the blond by the arm.

They were in Alibaba's room.

"What is it?" Alibaba asked.

"You never told me that you were going come or not." Kouha was probably saying about his birthday.

"I'm coming." Alibaba replied. The answer made the pinkette happy. He wanted the blond to come more than anyone. Kouha then gave the boy details about the party and where it was being held. Kouha didn't need to tell the blond since Judal would be with him.

"If you were royalty I would have made you my bride." Kouha mumbled.

* * *

The weekend was over and Alibaba had class the next morning and Judal also returned to his cruel evil self.. Alibaba had class with Sharrkan-sensei. Sharrkan took a chalk and started writing something in the black board. Suddenly a yawn escaped the blond's mouth. Sharrkan noticing that opened his mouth.

"Is my class boring you?" Sharrkan said staring at Alibaba only.

"No!" Alibaba quickly replied.

"We are talking about the school festival Sharrkan said.

"So, what will our class be doing?" A student asked.

"An outdoor refreshment booth." Students started giving their opinions.

"I heard that the teachers will be holding the "Miss And Mister Contest" again this year.

"Alibaba would you like to enter the miss contest?" Sharrkan seem to be only interest in asking the blond.

"Why the miss?" Alibaba didn't get it.

"You'd be better entering the "Miss" contest than the "Mister" contest. Judal said. You're more likely to win that way." Judal hit a nerve in the blond.

"That remind me of a play that the teachers did last year." The thought made Sharrkan laugh inside. The casting was perfect too. " It was sleeping beauty."

"Yamraiha must have been the sleeping beauty, right." One student spoke.

"Wro-ng!" Sharrkan slammed his hands on the table and started at his class with a serious expression on his face. Sleep beauty was played by Sinbad." The next words that Sharrkan said spooked the students. Jafar was the evil queen." Everybody couldn't believe what they had just heard.

"Jafar was suitable for the role, that it wasn't even funny. He turned an evil character into a bewitching one."

_"Of course."_ Kouha, Alibaba and Judal said in union. Sinbad's assistant may seem like the nice type of person but inside they knew that was wrong. For example when Jafar found out that Sinbad was skipping his duties, hell must have got loose. Alibaba was just walking by when he saw Jafar drag him to his office. Another time was when Sinbad was lecturing Kouha and Judal since they kicked another teacher out, the truth was he was only lecturing them since he didn't want to do his work; Jafar knowing them had a murderous aura around him. He made Sinbad finish all his work.

"So, Alibaba do you want to enter in the miss contest?" The student all around was looking at Alibaba as well.

"No way!" Alibaba yelled. The students knew how cute the blond looked; he might look cute as a girl as well.

At lunch time, Alibaba was walking down the hall when he saw Olba with Toto and Morgiana.

"Hey!" He shouted to the three. They turned their head to see Alibaba.

"Alibaba." The three said in union. Alibaba walked up to the three.

"What are you doing for the festival?" Olba asked.

"Outdoor refreshment booth." Alibaba said. What about your guys?"

"We are doing a maid café." Morgiana said shyly.

"Is something the matter?" Alibaba asked, when he notices the redhead getting shy all of a sudden.

"Hakuryuu Ren, the boy you were last time confessed to her and he said he would come see her."

"Oh, really?" Alibaba was confused. He didn't know that boy had guts to confess. He did remember after he met Morgiana that the Ren wouldn't leave him alone, asking many question about her. After that he hasn't see Hakuryuu.

"I heard that the teachers are doing that again this year." Olba said. Alibaba knew what he ment since Sharrkan-sensei had explained to them in class.

"A lot of students from other school will be attending also." Toto was just getting excited; she couldn't wait for the festival. She also couldn't wait to wear the maid outfit. It was their first time doing a maid café. She liked the uniform of what maids wore so she wanted to wear one one self. She was sure that Morgiana would look good in it, since she looks good in about anything.

"You look happy." Morgiana smiled at her best friend.

"Yea." Toto replied. Toto was also happy that the redhead was starting to move on from Alibaba. Toto knew that it was hard for Morgiana since she still had feelings for the blond. But things might change since the day that Hakuryuu had confessed to Morgiana.

"Alibaba, I think I saw you this weekend." Toto said remembering he spotted a boy with blond hair another with black hair.

"I did go out." Alibaba said. He was being very honest.

"What did you do?" Toto asked.

"I was with Judal." Alibaba said. Everybody was a bit shock; they didn't think that raven would ever go out with somebody beside Kouha.

"Is something wrong?" Alibaba asked when he noticed their shock look on their faces.

"Nothing." Everybody said in union.

"We just decided to hang out since it was the weekend." Alibaba said. Well it more that the blond was dragged there but he didn't need to mention such thing.

"You're really close to Judal." Morgiana said.

"I guess." Before the blond would say that they were not close but now the blond felt closer to Judal. He knew another side of him that nobody else knew, a kind, gentle self. Even thou he isn't like that at school, at all.

* * *

After lunch was finished Alibaba was heading back to his classroom.

"Alibaba." Jafar had called to him before he reached his class.

"What is it?" Alibaba asked.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Jafar smiled. A smile that you couldn't possibly say no to.

"Open your hands." He said.

Alibaba did as he was told, he opened his hand. Jafar then handed the boy some files. It wasn't just one or two.

"What is this?" Alibaba asked confused.

"I want you to keep this with you for a while."

"Why?"

"Because we don't have time to do it." Jafar smiled.

"So you want me to do it." After Jafar had walked off, Judal had appeared and saw what had just happened.

"Well, you're the only one he could trust to do such things." Alibaba didn't like this one bit.

"Hey, help me."


	12. Warm

**Title : Gifted**

**Main Pairing : Unsure**

**Pairings Various**

**BoyxBoy**

* * *

**Luminite - I`m happy to have new reader read my story. I know how you feel with both Kouha and Judal.**

**DaisyTeru - Thank you, i was deciding how i should write their date. It was hard but it went well. I don`t want anybody in my story to be alone, well so far so good. Even if your is short reveiw, i`m still happy for the review.**

**Imacchi11229 - Well it certainly does look like Alibaba will be with Judal but who knews, i won`t say, not yet.**

* * *

_Alibaba lost his parents when he was ten and after that he has been living all by himself. He doesn`t try to interact much with people because of his strange ability. His life was anything but ordinary but when he thought things wouldn`t change a man appears who seemed to know his parents and gives him a card with info about a school for gifted kids with abilities like that. What lies for the Blond in this school called Unique Academy._

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Warm**

* * *

Alibaba and Judal had taken the files to the blond's room. Alibaba didn't know why Jafar gave him to do, it's the teachers job to do this.

"Why do I have to help you?" Judal asked as he scratched his head. He was annoyed.

"There was nobody around." Alibaba replied. You came just in time."

"I wish I didn't spot you." Judal mumbled. After setting the files on the dining room table, Alibaba took a file in his hand. He opened the first page to see what they were doing.

"Festival programs." Alibaba read.

**Knock**

**Knock**

The blond went to open the door and Jafar was standing there, he was holding what looked like a computer bag.

"Jafar-san." Alibaba said. He was surprised to see the man. Jafar then saw Judal was in Alibaba's room.

"Judal is helping you." Jafar spoke. I came to give you this." The sensei gave the computer bag to the blond. Alibaba looked at the bag in confusion. I thought this would make it easier."

"Thank you." Alibaba said. He took the computer out of the bag and placed it on the table with the rest of the files.

"I'm so happy you're willing to do this." The man couldn't resist and hugged the shorter boy in his arms.

"You actually forced it on me."

After letting go of the blond, Jafar went his way.

"What are you glaring at?" Alibaba asked. When he looked he saw an angry look on the raven.

"It's nothing." Judal replied. When is the festival?"

"It's next week."

The two started flipping through the files. It wasn't a fun job; Judal was getting sleepy from just looking at the files. Judal looked at the blond and saw the same thing was happening but unlike him who could stay away the other's eyes were already closed.

"What a guy?"

* * *

"You let those brats take care of it." Sinbad didn't like the idea but they didn't have the time to deal with it. You also gave them you're computer." Sinbad didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about.

"I forgot to ask Alibaba to enter the "Miss contest" He would be perfect for it.

"I agree." Sharrkan said. But he won't agree, I asked him a couple times.

"That's too bad." Jafar thought the boy would be perfect for it and look the part of it also. I better go see how they are doing after classes today."

"What are you class doing for the festival?" Sinbad asked all the teachers that were present; expect Spartos since he was the school nurse. Everybody said what they were doing when the door opened.

"Masrur." Sinbad said when the redhead walked in the room. I didn't know you had class today."

"I don't but Morgiana forgot her lunch so I came to drop it off."

"What a nice brother she has?" Yamraiha said. Morgiana is very lucky to have such a kind and gentle brother." Yamraiha then turned her head to Sharrkan, in turn everybody else turned as well.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Sharrkan asked when he noticed the stares.

"It's nothing." All said in union but then Jafar was the one to speak.

"Maybe you should be a gentleman like Masrur so Yamraiha won't leave you behind." Everybody couldn't believe how blunt Jafar could be sometimes.

"The devil appeared." Spartos mumbled.

"I wish he didn't have to say it in such ways." Sharrkan liked Jafar, just not when he would be so blunt.

"You." Sharrkan said staring at the red-haired male. Stop looking so good in front of me and making me look so bad."

"What do you mean?" Masrur replied.

"Never mind." Sharrkan said. He shouldn't even have to ask him.

"I'm going to check with the boys." Jafar said as he got up from where he was and started heaidng toward the door.

"He awfully seems happy." Sinbad said.

"I agree." Everybody said in union.

* * *

Judal was doing the work while the blond had fallen asleep when he stopped when one file caught his eyes. The file he was reading was about a King from Balbadd who went to this school long time ago.

**_King Rashid Saluja_**

It never once crossed the raven`s mind that the king`s last name was the same as Alibaba`s. Judal finished with that file and put it with the rest. Judal was getting pretty tired so he sat beside the blond on the couch. The blond had drool coming from his mouth which Judal couldn`t help but chuckle from the sight.

Judal pushed the blond`s bang to the side abit. He watched as Alibaba slept.

Aladdin was watching the whole thing. He didn`t know about much about people that interact that close. He didn`t have much relationship beside his father and others like him but they weren`t humans. Alibaba was his first friend that was human. The blunette notice something that surrounded the blond and raven, something he had never seen before. It was a different kind of aura he had seen.

_"I have a bad feeling."_ Aladdin couldn't figure it out but he had this feeling, that things were not going to be okay.

"Hmm…." Alibaba's golden eyes opened and saw Judal staring at him.

"Finally awake." He said.

Alibaba looked around. He remember now that they were in his room since Jafar had dumped his work on them and so they worked in Alibaba's room. He looked at the files on the table and saw half of them were already done.

"You did all that, I feel bad now." The blond felt bad but also glad that he didn't have to do much now.

"Your face doesn't show that." Judal said piniching the blond's nose.

"Ouch…." The blond winced.

The two ended up going back to work, they didn't even realize the time. In the end they manage to finish all the work that Jafar had dumped on them. After they were done Alibaba thought he should make dinner for them. He did kind of dragged Judal to help so he wanted to make it up to him.

"You didn't need to make me dinner." Judal said. The food was placed in small dinning room table. It was small for both of them. They sat across each other. Alibaba had made curry chicken with rice and some salad for the side. The raven took a bite, Alibaba looked at Judal as he ate, like he was waiting for something.

"What is it?" Judal asked noticing the stares from the blond.

"How is it?" He asked.

"It's good." Judal replied. Judal wasn't the type to say how he felt about things that easily. I never had something like this before." The food that Judal usually ate were cup ramen or from Kouha's home that was too perfect. What Alibaba made was a decent meal for him.

"Thanks." He said.

Alibaba then started digging on his food. The whole time Aladdin watched how the two interacted with each other. He found it strange for some reason. Judal felt Aladdin's presence but he couldn't see him. The raven looked up at the ceiling where the bluenette was.

"What's wrong?" Alibaba asked.

"I feel like somebody else is here." Judal said looking back at the blond.

"I wonder why?" Alibaba mumbled.

* * *

After dinner was finished. Alibaba wrote on the computer that they had finished their work.

"Are you done reporting it?" Judal asked.

"I am." He replied. Judal was getting to leave himself when the blond grabbed his hands. It's getting late, why don't you stay?" Judal thought for a bit before agreeing to stay. His room was just next door but he was a bit tired so he decided to stay.

Alibaba's bed wasn't that big so the blond pulled the coach bed out. It was big enough for two people.

"You can sleep on my bed." The blond offered. Judal gave a displeasure look.

"Why don't we sleep together?" Judal grined.

"I might go up floating again." Alibaba replied. He had done that so many times, it was kind of embrassing just thinking about it.

"It's won't happen with me." Judal replied.

"What do you mean?" Alibaba asked.

"You don't know what my powers are do you." He said.

"How could I when you never told me?" Alibaba couldn't believe Judal sometimes. He and Kouha had been pestering him about his powers but fail to tell him theirs.

"I have the power of gravity" Judal said. So that means that if you sleep in the same bed with me without wearing your shoes you won't float away somewhere."

"Is that true?"

"It is but I haven't really tried it myself."

"Where did you hear about it?" Alibaba asked.

"It was in those history books from way back."

"You read history books!" The blond looked shocked. He never thought he would hear those words from the raven's mouth.

"I read sometimes." Judal retored.

"You said before we each have two powers, right."

"Yea." Judal replied. The second power we have is something to do with ourselves.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't believe you weren't told anything." Judal look at Alibaba annoyed.

"They never mention such things when I arrived." Alibaba said.

"Listen well because I won't say it again." Even thou Judal looked anger he was actually happy to be able to help the blond out, with things he didn't know.

"Our first powers comes from our parents." Judal said. But our second power is ours alone that we ourselves create, everyone's powers come in different time."

"I wonder what my power is?" Alibaba mumbled.

In the end Alibaba got a big blanket for two people and some pillows. Alibaba took out his shoes and got on the bed, just like Judal said he wasn't flying away elsewhere.

"It worked."

"I told you." Judal smirked.

"Judal."

"What is it?"

"I understand that we are sleeping together." Alibaba looked at the position that they were in. You didn't need to stay so close to me." There was no reply when Alibaba looked the raven had already fallen asleep.

"Wait!...are we going to sleep like this?"

* * *

Jafar was going to go see how Alibaba and Judal was doing when he got held up with a student. When he realizes it was that late already he decided head home. When Jafar saw that Judal was helping Alibaba, it shocked him.

"There is so much that boy is hiding."

* * *

Early morning the next day Alibaba opened his eyes and saw he was still on the couch and not floating close to the ceiling like he always did. He looked around and saw, that Judal was still so close to him and his arms were now holding onto him.

"How can he sleep like this?" It didn't bother him as much as last night but still its embarrassing having another guy holding him this close.

"Judal, we have class." The blond tried to wake the raven up but the Judal showed no sign of waking up whatsoever.

"Wake up!" Yelling didn't even seem to help. How long are you going to sleep for?"

"Hmm….

Alibaba looked at the raven and didn't realize how handsome the boy was. He didn't realize and started staring at the Judal.

"Is there something you liked?" Judal smirked with a bit of teasing in it. The blond quickly looked away, his face had turned red. This had happened before. His heart beat wouldn't stop either.

"What is this?" Alibaba held onto his chest. The beating was going faster every second.

"Something wrong?" Judal asked.

"It's nothing." Alibaba replied. The blond got up from bed and headed to the washroom. He freshen himself up and then went to the kitchen to make some coffee. The blond was sitting in the kitchen waiting for Judal to come but he didn't.

"Didn't he wake up?" Alibaba headed back to living room. There the raven was asleep once again.

"You have to get up." Alibaba said. The blond went toward the bed and tried to wake the raven once again. He poked the boy but it didn't work. We are going to be late for class."

Suddenly an arm grabbed the blond and he was back in bed. Judal gave a grin when he saw Alibaba's face.

"You were awake."

"Of course." He said. Judal then held the boy in bed so he wouldn't escape. You're so soft and warm."

"I'm not a pillow!" Alibaba yelled.

"I know." Judal replied. I just like staying like this."

"Like this." A blush appeared on Alibaba's face. He hates to admit but he felt the same way but he couldn't stay like this, but even if he tried to get away it was impossible.

"I don't know why but when I'm with I feel ease." Judal smiled. A smile that Alibaba had never seen before. It was different from the others. There was kindles in them and warm. Even Alibaba felt nice being with the raven.

"Let's stay like this for a bit longer."

"Okay." Alibaba replied. He didn't think he would agree to Judal but he did.

When Alibaba and Judal woke up they realize that they had slept the whole day missing class as well.

"I can't believe this." Alibaba panic when he got up. He was going go to school today so he could drop their work that Jafar had given them. When Alibaba walked into the kitchen he saw the coffee he made from this morning was still there.

"What a waste?"

"That was a nice nap." Judal came yawning.

**Knock**

**Knock**

Alibaba wondered who it would be. He looked through the peek hole.

"Who is it?" Judal asked.

"It's Kouha." Alibaba replied.

Judal didn't like the sound of that. He didn't even tell Kouha that he had been spending time with the blond, not to mention he didn't even mention going on a date with him. Judal wanted Alibaba all to himself. He felt a bit guilty but he didn't regret it. Kouha always had everything he wanted since he is a prince. The one thing Judal wanted was right here and he wasn't going to let Kouha take him away from him.

Judal knew this feeling the first time he met the blond. Judal felt like he had met the blond somewhere else before but he couldn't figure it. At first he thought Alibaba was another worthless student, who would be scared of him and change classes, but he was different. Alibaba got to know him and the class well.

"Don't open it." Judal whispered. It was small but the blond was able to hear it. Alibaba turned around and was shocked when Judal held him close. He was hugging him and Alibaba didn't know what to do. He felt frozen, in shock, most of all confusion but in Judal arms he felt warm inside.

"Judal." Alibaba mumbled.


	13. I Mean It

**Title : Gifted**

**Main Pairing : Unsure**

**Pairings Various**

**BoyxBoy**

* * *

**imacchi11229 - I can`t say but it sure looks that way doesn`t it.**

** 07 - Wow im impressed, I actually was writing the new chapter when you wrote your review. Don`t worry Kouha does have some scenes with Alibaba alone, maybe this chapter will make up for not seeing much with them together. I also like alibaba and Kouha together. You are right he is one of the main characters and he will have chance with alibaba.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

_Alibaba lost his parents when he was ten and after that he has been living all by himself. He doesn`t try to interact much with people because of his strange ability. His life was anything but ordinary but when he thought things wouldn`t change a man appears who seemed to know his parents and gives him a card with info about a school for gifted kids with abilities like that. What lies for the Blond in this school called Unique Academy._

* * *

**Chapter 13 - I Mean It**

* * *

"Sorry." Judal said letting go of the blond. Judal himself couldn't believe what he had done. The two heard Kouha's footsteps leaving, it was now safe.

"I'm going to go now." Judal stepped toward the door and walked out the door. Alibaba's heart was still beating from what had just happened.

"Is something wrong?" Aladdin said popping out of nowhere as usual.

"I'm not sure." Alibaba replied holding onto his chest. The beating of his heart was still beating fast and the blond couldn't make it go away.

"You're hesitating about something." Alibaba looked up at Aladdin, the bluenette was right. He knew what he felt inside, his mother had told him when he was younger that if you're heart beats really fast that means that you are in love. Was Alibaba in love with Judal? No he couldn't be. He wasn't that kneel about love.

* * *

The next couple of days the class had a break from dealing with the school festival and what better way than to have a little trip to the mountain which the class wasn't happy at all since they thought they would finally get some break but no Sharrkan-sensei had to make them feel worse.

"Don't look at me like that; this will help you in help." So he says.

It wasn't just Alibaba's class that had the trip. Some students from other classes had joined in to, some who were not delighted since Alibaba's class isn't the best to get along with.

Some students were fishing while others were cooking.

"Got one!" Alibaba yelled in excitement when he got a big fish. Alibaba then placed the fish inside a bucket.

"Hakuryuu, how are you…. Alibaba looked at Hakuryuu who looked like he was about to faint from the sight of the worms. The worms were wiggling around. It made the teen disgusted just from looking at it. Hakuryuu hadn't given got one fish since he hasn't place the worm on his fishing rod.

"Give it to me. I'll do it for you." Alibaba took Hakuryuu's fishing rod and started placing the one worm on the fishing rod.

"You don't have to force yourself if you're bad with insects."

"Aren't I allowed to do what I want, I'll get used to Insects soon! Hakuryuu yelled.

"I heard that you asked Morgiana out, why do you like her?" Alibaba asked. He wanted to know how others felt when they were in love.

"Why so suddenly?"

"Just felt like asking."

"It's nothing special but she was the first girl to ever approach me without being afraid that I'm from the Ren family." Hakuryuu could still recall the day that he met her; it was only because of Alibaba that he was able to meet such a wonderful person. After that day he couldn't stop thinking about her. He even got the courage to ask her.

"If you tell this to anybody, I will kill you." Hakuryuu was blushing and Alibaba could see it.

"_He's not very honest."_

"Have you got any?" Alibaba turned to the voice. Judal was with his friends. Every time Alibaba can't help but look at him.

Alibaba didn't at that time that Kouha was staring at him. He saw the look that Alibaba had when he looked at Judal.

* * *

"I don't have the courage like Hakuryuu does and I'm running away from my unsure feelings." The blond started walking off, not realizing it. He looked up in the sky. _Do I Just want to feel like I'm in love with someone? _

"_I should go back." _Alibaba looked around where he was._ Where am I?"_

"I should use my cell phone." When Alibaba took his phone he saw that there was no service where he was. _I shouldn't be far."_

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

"Kouha...? Alibaba said as he turned around and saw the pinkette.

"Everybody has gone back already since it will be raining soon."

"Is that so?"

"You?" Kouha pointed at Alibaba. Were just thinking that you were lost, weren't you?"

"I wasn't…

"Aren't you from the country side?"

"But, I'm not familiar with this place. Plus the number of count getting lost in a mountain is…Because of things like falling down a chiff or something." It's not like I was scared or anything."

Suddenly Alibaba's leg slipped, Kouha hurried and grabbed his hand but both of them ended up falling down.

"Judal, is something wrong?" One student asked the raven.

"It's nothing." Judal replied.

"That hurt." Alibaba winced. Alibaba and Kouha looked around and saw they were not in the same place they were before. My right shoe is missing."

The students were heading back when one student had announced that Kouha was missing, and then Hakuryuu came and said that Alibaba hasn't come back from the forest. Judal overheard the conversion and was a bit worried.

"Judal let's hurry back."

"You guys go without me." Judal then hurried into the forest. _Alibaba, you Idiot!_

Alibaba had been trying to climb up but failed when he fell back down. Kouha had stopped trying since it wasn't working.

"I can't climb up." Alibaba said disappointed by the fact.

"I can see that by just looking." Kouha replied. Kouha liked being alone with Alibaba but he didn't like that it had be here.

"Okay, Kouha, come and carry me."

"How did the conversion get to this?" Kouha let out a sight. There was no way carrying the blond would help.

"Or should I carry you."

"That's a no!" Kouha couldn't think right if Alibaba carried him. Kouha may look small but he would never let anybody carry him and not Alibaba of all people.

Alibaba and Kouha manage to find a shelter in the rain, what luck to find one. The two stood by each other watching the rain fall. In any case this was what they call a misfortune

"Ah-choo!" Without warning a sneeze came out of Alibaba.

"Here." Kouha said handing the blond his jacket he had one. For you to wear."

"I may be small but I'm stronger then you." Alibaba took the jacket and wore it over himself. It fit him good.

"Thank you." Alibaba said. Kouha looked at the blond from the side.

"Hey, why is your face so red…?"

"Compared to you I'm more worried about you." Alibaba then started to sway and then he fell to Kouha's side, which led to the blond leading onto him.

"Hey!" Kouha called out to Alibaba but no reply came. A blush appeared on Kouha's face since the blond was this close to him.

"Kouha! Kouha looked up and saw Judal from up the chiff that they fell from.

"I will pull you guys up now! Kouha manage to pull Alibaba toward Judal, he wasn't that heavy to begin with. Judal manage to get Alibaba in his arms. Judal then placed the blond on the ground and pulled Kouha up next.

"Ju-dal…

Judal quickly turned around to Alibaba calling his name. Alibaba!?" Judal walked to Alibaba and kneel down to see how he was doing. Are you okay? Can you stand?! There was no reply Alibaba's eyes were closed shut.

"Alibaba? Judal stared at the blond, both them were wet from the rain.

"My body…does it have a GPS since you always find me?"

"Indeed you do have one." Judal smiled.

The three headed back and were now inside the cabin that the class were staying in. Judal placed Alibaba on one of the beds.

"Aren't you going to stay too?" Judal asked when he saw Kouha about to leave.

"I don't need to stay." Kouha replied.

"He's look fine." Hakuryuu said when he entered the room.

"Hakuryuu, are you worried about chiisai chou ( Little Butterfly )?"

"Like Hell I am! Hakuryuu yelled. Not being honest like usual. Can you bring his clothes later since you guys share the same room?"

Hakuryuu had left the room and Judal and Alibaba was the only one in the room left.

"_Suddenly I feel so tired." _ Suddenly the blond grabbed Judal's shirt from behind. Judal turned and stared at Alibaba, he looked so peaceful sleeping. Judal then placed his hand on Alibaba's face, he couldn't look away.

* * *

The days went by and Alibaba was feeling much better the before. He had to thank Kouha and Judal for taking care of him when he got out of bed. Alibaba seemed to always be saved by Judal without asking him to do anything.

"Hey..." Hakuryuu entered the room.

"Are you dating Judal?

"…..Wha- Hakuryuu said something that surprised the blond. Because it looks like you two get along and he called you something."

"Call me what?"

"Chiisai chou ( Little Butterfly )

Alibaba then remembered couple days ago before they went on their trip.

_Alibaba was in the garden as usual, looking up at the sky. It was relaxing for him._

"_Do you like it here?" Judal said appearing._

"_Yes." Alibaba replied._

"_You know you kind of remind of a Chiisai chou ( Little butterfly ) Judal smiled. That's a good name for you."_

"_Chiisai chou." Alibaba repeated the words. The blond didn't mind being call that._

"I remember now." Alibaba said. A small blush appeared on the blond's face and Hakuryuu could see it clearly.

"So you are in love with him."

"It's not like that." Alibaba tried to deny it.

"You can't hide it from me because it's written all over my face." When Hakuryuu said that Alibaba touched his face. He felt hotter than when he was sick.

"I thought it was strange how you kept looking at Judal all the time when this trip started."

"It's not like I did on purpose."

"Of course not, idiot."

"I thought about it but I couldn't find out the reason."

"It's not math so of course you couldn't find a reason, it just happens without you knowing about it when that person is next to you."

"You seemed to know about it."

"It's not like I read about them."

"_I didn't say you did."_

"I'm going to out now." Hakuryuu said as he got up and headed to the door.

"Thank you Hakuryuu." Alibaba called out.

"It was nothing." Hakuryuu replied as he walked out the room. Right after Hakuryuu had left it was Judal who appeared.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked as he sat on the bed beside the blond.

"I'm fine now." Alibaba replied. Just like Hakuryuu said when Judal was near he felt that same feeling again. His heart was beating fast.

"Geez, how could you end up getting lost and not to mention gotten a fever, I'm not going to around every time!"

"_He's angry!"_

"But I don't mind going after you." Judal smiled.

Judal then took his hand to Alibaba's forehead. Looks like your fever is down."

"I did say I was fine." Alibaba said.

"By the way how were you able to find us?" Alibaba asked.

"I just had a feeling that you had had fallen down somewhere and dragged Kouha along with you since he had gone missing too."

"We couldn't climb up the cliff." Alibaba explained.

"Why didn't you just fly up with your ability?"

"I competely forgot about that." Judal couldn't believe this guy, how could he forget that he could fly. If he had done it then he wouldn't have gotten sick.

"Don't look at me that way!" Alibaba was annoyed.

* * *

The next day everybody had returned back to school from their little trip. Alibaba going to meet up with Morgiana and the others for lunch when he saw Kouha and a bunch of boys arguing about something.

"I don't need you guys." Kouha said.

"What?" The boys were getting angry by Kouha's comment. Unlike you Judal actually gets along with everybody in the class.

"What's going on?" Alibaba interuped the conversion.

"Alibaba-kun." Both boys said.

"It's nothing." Kouha said pulling the blond away from the two. As Kouha pulled Alibaba away the blond looked back at the two and then back at Kouha.

"Do you not get along with them?" Alibaba asked.

"I don't need them." Alibaba could see the angry tone in his voice. Alibaba always thought that Kouha had gotten along with everybody in class.

"I don't them if I have you." Kouha said.

"That isn't good, you have to make friends other then me and even Judal." Alibaba took Kouha's hands and smiled. I would be delighted for you to get along with others."

"I'll try." Kouha said. Since you interuped us I can give you a punishment, right."

"Alright." Alibaba said with a thump up.

"Clench your teeth."

"Got it."

Alibaba closed his eyes for what was coming. Kouha lean into Alibaba and kissed him on his right cheek. Alibaba opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what was had just happened. When he stared at Kouha he could see his cheeks were red.

"You're forgiven." Kouha said as he stepped away from Alibaba and turned to leave.

"_Eh? Huh?_

After that event Alibaba couldn't stop thinking about it. Kouha had kissed him on his cheek.

"Is something the matter?" Morgiana asked.

"It's nothing." Alibaba replied. The blond had went to have lunch with the rest after Kouha had left him.

"_Why did he do that?_

"Something is denfinally in your mind." Olba was the next to speak.

"It's really nothing." Alibaba tried to convince his friends.

After class Alibaba went to look for Kouha.

"Come with me."

The two headed up to the rooftop. It was only those two, nobody else was there.

"What is it?" Kouha asked.

"The other day….what did you do that for?" Did you do that just for fun?"

"You, do you think I'm the kind of guy who would make fun of you?"

"If you're asking me, well yea." Alibaba recalled all those times he and Judal used to tease him when he first arrived.

"I really mean what I did." Kouha was now yelling out his feeling for the blond. Alibaba didn't know how to react, he had just found out he had feelings for Judal but now Kouha says he likes him.

"Please think about it."


End file.
